A New Girl
by Leioa15
Summary: A new girl comes to the city, but she is not so new after all- she brings back different memories to certain people. I havent really been keeping up with the shows so its a little out of the events, savvy n sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A New Girl  
  
The streets of the city were dark and deserted, like any other day. The sole footsteps of a single person echoed through the littered lanes, bouncing off the walls of empty buildings. She had the strange feeling that she had been here before.  
  
He sees her. She's tall, a teenager, like the rest of them. Her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. It is streaked with blue, mainly around her face.  
  
His hand grabs her shoulder from behind, spinning her around. A man in a long leather trench coat stands in front of her. His shoulder length black hair is streaked with red, as well as his face. His face. She looks at him. He is so familiar, but she cannot place him in her mind. Her jacket is starts to fall off her shoulder. As she reaches up to place it again, the man lunges at her, grabbing her by the arms and slamming her into the side of the nearest building.  
  
He is somewhat taller than her, looking down at her fear stricken eyes. She swallows and closes her eyes, her head dipping down toward the ground slightly. He has had enough; he sighs and lets go of her. He turns away and begins to walk in the direction he had come.  
  
Lex.  
  
The name echoes in her head. The familiar name that she has not heard in so long has greeted her once again. She must have said it out loud, for when she opened her eyes, he was staring at her, surprised.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
Seeing him had brought back some lost memory. She tried to remember something else, anything that would explain it everything. Again, like the first time, the only thing she could remember was a name, a name out of the darkness.  
  
"Jack"  
  
Lex steps closer to her. He knows the name as well. It was the name of the one Ellie had been talking about for so long. He knows that if he brings her back to the mall, she might talk more. If she knows of Jack, she might know so much more.  
  
It's dusk and it's getting dark. He takes her hand and slowly leads her down the alley, in the direction of the mall.  
  
Lex leads the girl up the stairs, not knowing to what would happen. The first he sees is Salene, who happens to see him first. She has short red hair and is carrying a dishtowel. She looks distraught. "Lex?" is all she manages to say. He pushes the girl in front of him, letting Salene take a look at her. Again, the girl recognizes her, but it is all so strange.  
  
"What happened, Lex?"  
  
Lex looks at her, then the girl.  
  
"I found on the east side; wandering"  
  
Salene is unsure. The girl before her is someone new; she doesn't know if she can be trusted. Salene turns around and goes into the kitchen, with Lex and the girl following her. The come to the table. The girl sits down without being instructed to, she knows it's okay. Lex sits down beside her, just in case.  
  
Salene brings tea, setting a cup in front of the stranger before sitting down across from her. She looks uneasily at Lex when the girl pushed the tea away from her. Lex decides to say something.  
  
"She knows my name"  
  
Salene frowned and shook her head. "Lex, everyone around these parts knows your name," she said. Lex sits back in his chair. He shakes his head slowly, thinking.  
  
"She said it like she knew me" he took a breath, "She knows Jack"  
  
"Jack?" Salene asks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Jack was taken" she says. Lex nods, he has proved his point. "Exactly, if she knows Jack, she might know where he is and..." he hesitates, "and she might know about the others"  
  
Salene thinks of the Technos. Jack, many others, and possibly this girl have been taken by them and have been tortured. She looks at the girl again. She is now tracing the table with her fingers. The table has the markings of many of the tribes on it, and the one she is tracing, is the Eco-Tribe's. She studies the markings intently then closes her eyes, still following the curves, but her hand is not touching the table.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Salene cannot help but ask. The girl opens her eyes and looks around. The drawings have made her remember, but it is not much. She sees his face in her mind. She knows his name, but she cannot say it. She has to try. She has to find them all again. She tries to speak, but it is difficult, as before.  
  
"Bray"  
  
Salene leans forward.  
  
"I have to find Bray. I have to remember"  
  
Her voice is but a whisper, but they all hear her. Bray had been gone for a long time, but the memory of him was still in everyone's mind. Salene smiles, but Lex frowns. Salene looks up over the girl's head, she doesn't turn around.  
  
"She knows Bray and Jack" Salene says to the person behind the girl. Pride steps forward. The girl knows he is there, but she does not react. She can hear him breathing, the long steady breaths are oh so familiar to her. She has found one. She stands up, not turning yet. She looks at Salene and turns. Before she is facing the nameless man in front of her, she knows his name.  
  
"Pride!"  
  
She almost yells it as she begins to cry. Pride knows her. He has known her all his life. In the days that he was so afraid of being betrayed and hurt, she was the only one he had let get close to him. And now she was back again.  
  
"Leigha, I thought I lost you," he whispers.  
  
He is starting to cry now. He steps forward and hugs her as tight as he can, intending to never let her out of his sight again.  
  
They are all sitting now, all at the table watching Leigha. The sight of Pride has brought back so many memories, but there were still so many left in darkness.  
  
"Leigha was part of our tribe when Bray and I were still with them, when we came here, I brought her with us. She was taken by the Technos before we got here," Pride explains.  
  
"And?" Salene asks. She is eager to know when Jack and possibly the others come into it all. Pride shrugs. He doesn't know what happened from there on. He slides his arm around Leigha's shoulders and she closes her eyes. She shakes her head.  
  
"I can't remember"  
  
Pride and Salene look confused, but Lex seems like he knew this was coming.  
  
"I remember being with you and Bray, then coming here. I remember Salene, and Lex.... and Amber. But I remember Bray the most. He was with me before you were, Pride"  
  
No one needed to tell her, she already knew. Bray was gone. No one knew where. Leigha took a breath.  
  
"I remember being taken and being put in a big green van. Jack. Jack was there with me"  
Leigha stops. Lex is getting impatient with all this talk of Bray. He stands up.  
  
"That's it, that's all I remember," she says.  
  
Salene and Pride nod in unison. They understand that memories can't be rushed. They just wonder about what the Technos had done to Jack. Pride just can't get the fact that she is back out of his head. He leans in again and hugs her, holding her tight. As she draws back, she kisses his cheek, and then rests her head on his shoulder, his arm still around her. Salene wonders if they had been more than just friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What about Jack?" Salene asks abruptly. She wants to know, anything to keep her mind off of Pride and Leigha. Leigha frowns. She cocks her head, thinking, remembering. She swallows and closes her eyes. She tries so hard to remember. Lex sighs. He's glad the talk of Bray is over, but it's taking way to long for this "Leigha" girl to remember. Leigha opens her eyes. A new light has opened in her mind. The memories are slowly coming back.  
  
"They took him away the second night"  
  
They all look at each other.  
  
"The first night we were being transported to...somewhere. Jack kept talking about his family and everyone that he loved. All I had to talk about were Bray and Pride. How much I loved them. Jack kept assuring me that I would see them again. But I didn't believe him"  
Pride takes a shallow breath. He thinks about all she has gone through during that time. "I should have been there, to stop them from taking you," Pride says. Lex rolls his eyes. Salene looks down at her tea. Leigha continues, as if she doesn't hear him.  
  
"Then we got there. They took us out of the truck, into a big building. Before we went in, Jack grabbed my hand before they led him away. He hugged me and put something into my hand"  
  
Leigha takes a scrap of paper out of her pocket. Before she can open the folded manuscript, Pride grabs it out of her hand. "Directions to the mall," he says, looking at Salene. "He said if I got out, and he didn't, to come here; he said I would be safe," Leigha says.  
  
"Once we went in, it was just all dark. I couldn't see anything. I could feel them putting wires on me and I could hear voices. Someone kept saying the name Jay"  
  
Leigha doesn't know what it all means, but the rest do. "Jay?" Lex asks, making sure he heard correctly. She nods. "How long did you walk?" Lex asks. Leigha shrugs.  
  
"A day and a half, maybe two"  
  
Lex thinks. "That means that they could have a station somewhere outside of the city," Pride says excitedly. They might have a chance in saving the others.  
  
"Do you think you could find your way back there?" Lex asks. "I can try," she says. "We'll go tomorrow," Pride says smiling. Salene's face remains emotionless. Leigha tries to tell what she's thinking, but it's no use. Lex knows that if Leigha heard Jay's name he has to be involved in all this.  
  
Lex stretches his arms over his head. "Well," he said, "it's getting too late and I'm going to bed, gotta be up bright and early to track down this place". Salene nods and stands up.  
"Yeah," she says, "I need to go check on the others now"  
  
She turns and leaves. Lex heads in the direction of his room. Leigha stares at Salene's empty seat, not looking at Pride, who is looking at her. "Are you mad at me?" he asks suddenly. She frowns and turns to look at him. "Why would I be?" she asks.  
  
He slightly shrugs.  
  
"For letting them take you"  
  
She sighs and shakes her head. "You couldn't have done anything- I don't blame you," she says. "What did they do to you," he asks, softly. His touches his palm to her cheek. She looks into his deep brown eyes. For the first time in two years, she sees his eyes again, the same way she had seen them the day the left their tribe, full of sadness and eagerness to begin again.  
  
"I don't remember," she whispers. Her hair falls over her shoulders.  
  
Pride leans towards her. He lightly kisses her lips. She closes her eyes. A long forgotten feeling burns inside her. She pulls back and wraps her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He places his hands on her waist and buries his head in her hair. She hasn't known him in two years, and this, suddenly, feels wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks when she pulls away from him. She looks down. "I feel like I don't know you anymore, Pride. All the while I was gone, I don't know what you did or who you've been with or who you're with now...".  
  
He frowns. He tries to speak, but he realizes he has to tell her the truth. She has done so much for him, he has to tell her.  
  
"I have changed. I'm not as careless anymore".  
  
That's all he says. Leigha slightly smirks. "You failed to mention that you've been with someone. But you don't have to tell me, I already know there's something between you and Salene".  
  
Pride's jaw faintly drops. "What?" he asks, surprised she knows. She smiles now.  
  
"I'm not blind, I can see the way she looks at you"  
  
Pride shakes his head. "No!" he hesitates, "Well...we had something, but now we're just friends".  
  
Leigha raises an eyebrow. "She still loves you," she says. He shrugs. "She knows how I feel". Leigha shrugs now. Pride reaches over and takes her hand in his. "And now that you're back, she should know that I still love you".  
  
"Do you?" she asks with doubt in her voice. "You were only gone two years, even if you were gone an eternity, I would never forget how much you've done for me and how much I love you".  
  
"So, get all cozy with your old girlfriend, now did you?" Salene inquires angrily. She's putting away the dishes when Pride sees her in the kitchen. Leigha is sleeping in his room and he is on his way to the living room, and the couch, when Salene yells at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asks, offended. Salene rolls her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, Salene," he says, just as angry. He tries not the raise his voice. She laughs unnecessarily.  
  
"You don't know who I was back then, Salene. Everyone I ever knew was taken from me and I didn't trust anyone. I never got close to anyone or let anyone get into my head. But I let her. She picked me up when I fell. She let me trust her when I couldn't trust anyone else. She understood me in a way no one else could. I let her into my head and my heart and she cared about me more than anyone else ever had. I survived those years with her only because I loved her and she loved me".  
  
Salene opens her mouth to say something, but Pride cuts her off.  
  
"You don't know anything about her, about us. You don't have any idea what she was, and still is, to me. You never lost someone, Salene, I did, and it's a miracle she's back and I am not going to change my feelings for her, ever".  
  
He turns and goes back to his room. He needs to talk to her now.  
  
She's sitting cross-legged on the middle of his bed, not asleep, but wide-awake. Leigha hears him come in, but all she does is look up. He goes around the bed and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around her upper body. He kisses the top of her head and rests his chin on her shoulder, leaning his head on her neck. She hugs herself, feeling his muscular arms that are around her. He sighs and she leans back onto him. He lowers himself onto his pillows, Leigha still cradled in his arms until morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lex awakes groggily. He glances around his room as he does every morning- he can never be too safe. He looks at the shrine he made for Tai-san, admiring her face. He wishes she were here to talk to now. He stands up off his bed, pulling his shirt over his head, making sure that his symbol of authority is placed correctly. He mentally reminds himself what he has to do today. To find where Leigha and Jack were taken. He knows that they might not even find Jack at all. He shakes his head and tries to stay optimistic.  
  
He saunters into the kitchen, proceeding to open a cabinet and take out a cup. He pours himself a cup of coffee, no doubt, prepared by Salene earlier in the day. He takes his cup and sits at the table. He touches his hair; it's tousled from sleep, tossing and turning all night. He's had trouble sleeping ever since- no! He shakes his head. He won't let himself think about what happened to Tai-san again.  
  
Pride is awake now. He is on his side, facing the wall. He rolls over; an eye still closed, and reaches over on the bed to touch her. All he feels is an empty bed. He opens his eyes. Leigha is gone. Sudden fear grips him. The last time she was gone, she was really gone. He sits up in the sheets, frantically looking around. He stands up off the bed so fast it makes his head dizzy, but he doesn't care.  
  
Leigha sits on Cloe's bed; Cloe is sitting in front of her. "Well, what was it like?" Cloe asks sheepishly. "What was what like?" Leigha asks, frowning. "You know, being with the Technos. What did they do to you?" she asks again. Leigha lets out a long breath. "I don't know. I can't remember," she says honestly. Cloe frowns. "I can remember what happened before and after that, but not then."  
  
"So, how did you know Pride before...it happened"  
  
Cloe's asking a lot of questions, but Leigha couldn't blame her these things don't happen everyday. "We were really close." That's all she says. She doesn't want to elaborate. "How's Salene taking it?" Cloe asks. For someone on this Earth for such a short time, Cloe sure did know about things. "Not good. She pretty much hates me." That was the truth.  
  
"Why?" Cloe asks, shocked. Leigha shrugs again. "I think because I was with Pride before she was and she thinks he still wants to be with me and not her anymore," she says. Cloe's eyes widen. "How'd you know Pride and Salene had something?". Leigha smiles. "I can read peoples emotions, and Salene's face pretty much told everything". Cloe nods. "She is pretty emotional," she admits. "Yeah, but she has good reasons," Leigha says, sticking up for Salene.  
  
Cloe shrugs and reaches up to fix her hair, fluffing it a bit. Leigha smiles. "You know, I'm glad you're here, I usually don't have anyone to talk to," Cloe says, smiling. "I'm glad to be here," Leigha says. The two hear heavy breathing. Cloe turns her head to see Pride standing in the doorway. Their smiles fade. His face is panic-stricken.  
  
"Pride!" Cloe exclaims. She has never seen him like this. He rushes to the bed. He grabs Leigha, hugging her tighter than usual. Cloe stares at them. Leigha has a look of pure confusion on her face. Pride draws back and says quickly, "Never make me worry like that!" Leigha is deeply offended. "Pride, I am not a child!" she says, stunned. He looks down. He knows she's right, as always.  
  
Leigha stands up and leaves the room angrily. Cloe stands and follows her, leaving Pride alone in Cloe's room. Leigha couldn't stand the thought of Pride acting like this. She needs to be alone, to think. She decided that the kitchen was the best possible place.  
  
She comes to the kitchen and sees that Lex is there at the table. She lets out an annoyed sigh and folds her arms across her chest. Lex sees her and rolls his eyes, bitter. She walks past him to the cupboards. She opens the little door and takes out a glass. From the tap, she releases water into the glass. Leigha raises the glass to her lips and drinks. The water goes down her throat smoothly as she goes to sit at the table in front of Lex.  
  
As she sits, he stands, turning away. She doesn't understand this.  
  
"Lex-"  
  
"We should be going soon," he says, cutting her off and not looking at her. She nods, looking down.  
  
They start walking. They carry with them a few blankets and some food, that is all. There is an awkward everlasting silence between them. Leigha clears her throat but doesn't say anything. They've only been walking for an hour and already Lex is getting irritated. He was never one for patience. Leigha is in front of them; Lex and Pride walk almost side by side. They're walking through a field with trees on both sides. Leigha has a slight instinct that they are being watched.  
  
"Any chance we would run into anybody?" she asks, glancing over he shoulder. "No, why?" Pride asks, wondering. She answers quickly, Lex thinks too quickly. "No reason," she says not looking back. Lex is beginning to have his suspicions about her. He runs his hands through his raven black hair, shaking his head, trying to remind himself to stay optimistic and without his usual doubts.  
  
She stops and looks around. Lex and Pride come and stand on each side of her. She's looking around them and they are looking at her. Lex is thinking that she knows there is going to be an attack and she's leading them into it; she just has to make it look like she has no idea what's going on. Pride puts his hand on her shoulder. Leigha quickly looks at him and starts moving. Lex's suspicions begin to rise ever higher.  
  
They have continued to walk for another half hour in the glen when she stops again. Not again, Lex thinks. She turns to her left and heads towards the woods. Lex's thoughts about Leigha leading them into a trap are now assured, or so he thinks. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes into the woods and, already, Lex is on the lookout. Leigha is walking fast upfront and Pride yells for her to slow down. Pride quickens his pace, but Lex puts an arm in front of him, slowing him down to a slow walk. Pride looks at him questionably. Lex whispers to him, "Has it ever occurred to you that she might be leading us into a trap?". Pride's jaw drops and he frowns. "Lex, I trust her and I know she's not doing anything of the sort," he says without hesitation.  
  
Lex shrugs, "You haven't talked to her in almost two years. What if she's like some people and change their morals every second of the day. I don't trust her as far as I could toss her, why is she leading us here? Why is she so eager to go back there? You would think that she would like to stay as far away as possible". He did have a point.  
  
"She's doing it because she knows it's helpful to me and because she wants to save the others, if we can," Pride says. Lex shrugs exaggeratedly. As they catch up to Leigha, Pride begins to wonder if Lex is right. No! He couldn't be right! Lex is never right! He shakes his head.  
  
Leigha hears them whispering behind her. They don't think that she can hear them, but she can. They're wondering if they can trust her. She thinks that Pride will convince Lex that she's trustworthy, but he whispers of his own suspicions.  
  
"How much farther?" Pride asks after a little while. Leigha senses the annoyance in his voice. "I'm doing the best I can, Pride!" she yells back at him angrily.  
  
"How do you even know if we're going the right way?"  
  
That was Lex. She stops and turns around. "Fine!" she yells angrily, "You can go and find some one else to take you there".  
  
She starts to walk back towards them. Before she passes them, she yells in Lex's face, "Oh, and Lex, you should probably trust the next person to lead you there a whole lot more considering your dearest Tai-san is there". Lex is speechless. He's been trying to find Tai-san for what seemed like forever. She's lying, she has to be. His face softens and she notices. "I saw her, Lex, I saw Tai-san. She was there and she most likely still is. She kept believing that you would come and save her, and then when you didn't she said that it was just like you to take your time about things you didn't care about!" she says angrily.  
  
Leigha can see Lex's fist out of the corner of her left eye, but she doesn't move. She stands her place and takes the blow to the side of her face, turning her head to the right. "Don't you dare ever talk about her like that again!" he screams at her. "Why? Because you know that's what she said?" she says angrily. "You're not the only one who lost someone, Lex!" she says. She pushes past him and moves back towards the mall.  
  
Leigha stops and turns around, her cheek almost burning now. She walks a few steps back to them. She stands with her back to Pride and she faces the side of Lex's body. "Before I left, Lex, I told her you would come for her. I promised her that you would come no matter what. She said that you wouldn't believe me and she said I should give you this..." she says softly. She takes a piece of cloth out of her pocket and hands it to Lex. He gently takes it, a frown still on his face. Leigha lets out a breath and begins to walk away again, back towards the city.  
  
Lex looks down at the fabric between his fingers. It's Tai-san's, he's sure of it. "I need you," he whispers. Leigha wonders if she has even heard anything at all. She turns. "I need you," he says louder, "to help me find her". She goes back to them and stands right where she had when she yelled at him, just minutes before. "Lex, that was the reason I wanted to help. I have to save Jack for Ellie, Tai-san for you, and the others for Pride," she says, glancing over her shoulder at Pride, "I just didn't tell you about Tai-san because I knew how much you would worry and I didn't want you to be troubled all this time". Lex nods, he understands. He looks at her. There is still anger in his eyes. Leigha blinks hard, trying to erase his look of anger from his face.  
  
In a split second, he throws himself at her, hugging her, perhaps, tighter than Pride had when he first saw her. She smiles and closes her eyes. Lex pulls away and looks at her cheek, it's beginning to swell. He touches her cheek and says gently, "I'm sorry-". She shakes her head and smiles. "It's alright," she says. Lex inhales deeply and starts walking the way they had first intended, through the woods. The though of saving Tai-san has deepens his cause and moves him faster.  
  
Leigha looks at Pride and he smiles at her. A feeling of heat rushes from her ears to her toes. That goofy smile again. He reaches out and touches her shoulder. She smiles and starts to walk behind Lex.  
  
It's getting dark and they have already made a fire, courtesy of Lex. It wasn't cold so they had purposely set their blankets a little bit away from the fire. Pride and Lex dragged a large log in front of the fire so they could sit.  
  
The fire was growing low and Lex has gone off to find dry wood, leaving Pride and Leigha to their conversation. She is lying on her stomach on the blankets, her face turned towards the fire, her hair on one side of her neck. Pride is sitting beside her when he notices the bruise on the back of her neck. He gently touches it. She flinches and turns her head towards him. "How-?" he asks, he can't finish. She looks down. "I ran into Rian when I was going to the city," she says softly, he can barely hear her. He sighs softly.  
  
He touches her arm, and for the first time he realizes that they are covered in bruises. You couldn't see them if you just glanced at her, but Pride was doing more than just glancing. Without her consent or even asking, he slid the fabric on her back up about two inches. Just like he had thought, her back, as well, was bruised to the max.  
  
"He-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He placed her shirt where it had been, covering her skin. Pride ran his hand from her shoulder to the small of her back, this movement greatly comforted her. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand through her shirt to her flesh. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. Before she knew it, he was leaning in, kissing her lips. He pulled back and hugged her, his arms around her waist, trying carefully not to touch a sensitive bruise.  
  
He let go of her and she lay down. He went to the log and sat down, waiting for Lex. When Lex came back he sat down after dropping the wood in the fire. He looks over at Leigha who, they both thought, was sleeping. "She's a good person," Lex says. Pride nods but doesn't say anything. Lex looks at him. He knows something is troubling him. "What's wrong?" he asks. Pride bites his lip. "She ran into her brother the other day," Pride says. "And..." Lex wants him to explain.  
  
"When we were back in our tribe, he-...he hurt her a lot, Lex" Lex frowned. "He hit her- more than once, almost everyday," Pride says, continuing. "That's why you had to bring her with you when you came to the city?" Lex asks, finally getting the picture. Pride nods. "And because I love her".  
  
"And you still do?"  
  
Pride smiles and nods.  
  
They all share the blanket. With a man on each side of her, Leigha sleeps in the middle. More than once, she would wake up and strangely find her fingers entwined in Lex's long soft hair, his body twisted around her. Lex was a nice guy and all, but he had Tai-san and she was with Pride. She would then carefully untangle herself from him, moving as far away as possible, and cuddle against Pride, his arm thrown over her, his warm body pressed against her. Sometimes she would awake to Pride's face pressing against her neck, muttering softly into her flesh. 


	5. Chapter 5

The fire is slowly going out, Lex notices and sits up. He looks beside him at Leigha and Pride. Leigha is cuddled against him and Pride has his arm around her. Lex smiles and gets up, looking for more firewood. He hopes they awake soon; he wants to get to the building to find Tai-san, if she's even there.  
  
Leigha stirs. She has had the strangest dream.  
  
'She is back at the Lab, with the wires woven around her. She has metal beams around her to support her body. She sees Jack beside her, his eyes are open, but he is just staring into space. She tries to move her arms but she can't, they won't move. Masked Technos surround them. There are about five or six altogether. They all poke and prod them, recording things on a clipboard. They readjust the wires and leave, all except two.  
  
Two are left unmasked; they look like each other, blonde hair and brown eyes. One is taller than the other and has more confidence. The smaller one cowers beside him. They look at each other and nod; the small one leaves the room. The tall one looks her in the eyes and she sees something soften within his own. It puzzles her, but her numb face shows no thought, just a blank stare. He quickly looks around; he is alone, besides the unmoving bodies around him. The blonde man in front of her starts to loosen the wires and takes them off of her. She slowly slides to the floor. She tries to get herself up, but her limbs remain unmoving. The man picks her up in his arms, moving quickly. He opens the door and looks down the hall. No one is there.  
  
He carries her down the hall and then outside into the valley and woods. He continues to walk for a long time, and then finally, setting her down next to a tree with a bundle of food beside her'  
  
It was Jay! She realizes this now. It was Jay who had let her go. Shock hits her when she realizes that she was with Pride and Lex, on their way to the Lab. She knows she has to go back there, but she's not sure if she wants to know why Jay had let her go. She slowly sits up, moving Pride's arm off her. She stands up and takes in deep breaths, one at a time: in and out.  
  
Lex is back; he's putting more wood on the fire. Lex sees that she is pale and asks, "Are you alright?", untypical of his nature. She takes a few seconds to respond. She nods, breathing heavily. She doesn't want to tell Lex, or Pride, for that matter, she doesn't want to bother them even more.  
  
Leigha sees Lex's agitation. He wants to leave soon; the sooner they leave, the sooner he can possibly find Tai-san, the only one on his mind at the moment. Leigha knows that they have to get moving quickly. She goes over to the blanket and bats Pride on the shoulder. He bolts up, as if he wasn't sleeping, but she knows better.  
  
She goes over to the bundle of food and gets out enough for the three of them. They eat silently, contemplating what the others are thinking. Leigha gets up and closes her eyes for just a second. But it was a second too long for Pride. "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
She feels different, changed somehow, not herself. Again, she shakes her head, not too sure about what's going on.  
  
In only half an hour after waking up, they are ready to move on. As the day before, Leigha was guiding the way. She hears Lex grumbling about how bad his back was from sleeping on the hard earth. Trees, trees, and guess what? More trees! Leigha thought to herself. The same scenery was getting a little, what was the word? BORING!  
  
She sighs and continues to look around her. She sees something white in the distance, between a few trees. She doesn't say anything; she doesn't want to get their hopes up for what ever it was. She knows that Lex is considering a game plan for when, or if, they find the Techno Camp. She hopes it's a good plan.  
  
The white in the trees is growing closer and closer by every lingering second Leigha breathes. She decides to wait just a little longer, knowing announcing its presence will cause an unknown reaction within all of them. She's about four or five feet in front of them, no one is talking. She can see a black figure moving around the white building.  
  
Leigha drops to the ground, trying to be seen. The others wait till they are beside her and plunge down beside her, one on either side. "That's it," Leigha says, her voice weaker than a mere whisper. If they hadn't been alongside her, they wouldn't have heard her at all. Pride lets out a shaky breath, she doesn't react. She can see Lex staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Leigha turns her attention to Lex. "So, what's the game plan?" he asks with raised eyebrows.  
  
She looks at him, sarcastically shocked. "You're the sheriff!" she returns smiling, trying to ease the tension between them. "Okay," Pride says, trying to get the full idea of everything and work backwards, "How'd you get out?" Leigha swallows. She's not sure if she wants to tell them. "Let's go," she says when she sees the black figure move. She gets up and cautiously steps toward the building.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Pride asks as they get closer, now crouching behind a bush. Neither Lex nor Leigha say anything. They all note that the guarding Techno has gone. Lex and Pride are keeping a lookout while Leigha is looking for a way in. She sees a door on the side of the square-like building. No doubt that the place was swarming with Technos. Leigha can see that the door is propped open a tiny bit. Yes!  
  
Leigha sprints to the door. "Leigha!" Pride whispers nervously, he knows that this could be a dangerous mistake. He gets up and quickly goes to her. Lex mutters something under his breath, annoyed. She opens the heavy metal door and slips in with Pride and Lex right behind her.  
  
It's dark and the area is scarcely lit. It's a back door to a room full of boxes and crates; it's a storage room. They carefully duck behind the containers, endeavoring not to be witnessed. There is another door in front of them; Leigha starts to move past them, making an effort to go to it. Pride grabs her arm and pulls her back. She is starting to get more annoyed.  
  
"You're not going out there alone!" Pride shrieks. "Shhhhhhh!!" Lex says louder than necessary. Leigha rolls her eyes and starts to move. Pride won't let her budge. "Pride, I can do this, just trust me!" she says, trying to convince him. "No! I'm not going to lose you again," he says, his voice tender and soft. His tone doesn't seem to take its effect on her. "Pride just let me do this!" she says.  
  
Lex puts his hand on Pride's shoulder. "Let the girl try," Lex says, being unusually helpful. Pride lets go of her. She goes around the boxes and to the door. Lex knows if she needs help, she'll come get them. Or she finds Tai-san, or the others; he hopes she'll get them, too. "Besides," says Lex, "We can always go after her if she's gone too long". Pride nods  
  
Leigha looks around outside the door. A long hallway greets her. Nowhere to hide if anyone comes. Perfect, she thinks sarcastically. Leigha tiptoes down the corridor to the corner, passing a few doors on the left and right. She tilts her head around the corner. Three masked Technos are coming down the hall. Don't panic! She tells herself. She turns around quickly and silently. She hesitates. The storeroom is too far away now, but yet the Technos won't be stopping to inspect the cracks in the walls.  
  
Leigha rushes down the hall and slides her hand over the closest doorknob. Luckily, the door is unlocked, this seemed strange to her in a top secret Techno Camp, but it doesn't stop her. She pushes open the door and slips inside the room. She quietly pushes the door closed, facing the door. She vacillates to turn around.  
  
The bright lights are on and are almost blinding. Leigha starts to turn to her right but a hand on her upper left arm. She starts to turn faster, despite the prevention. Her first instinct is to scream but she knows that screaming is not an option; it would only bring more technos. Anyhow, a spare hand flies to her mouth, covering it, silencing her. She takes deep breaths through her nose, gulping.  
  
A body is pressing against her back. The hand on her arm has moved and the arm attached to it is wrapped around her waist, pinning her against the body behind her. She bites her lower lip. Warms breaths linger around her neck and ears, and against her will, she trembled. 


	6. Chapter 6

The hand over her mouth slowly moves away. Leigha takes in deep, steady breaths. Slowly, she is turned around to look at her adversary. She looks down until she was facing this person. She raises her head gradually. It was Jay. She doesn't know what to thing. She looks into his eyes and finds something more disturbing than being caught.  
  
His brown eyes search hers; just the sight of her is unnerving to him. He swallows before he speaks. He frowns, his face growing severe. "Why did you come back?" he asks quickly, his voice solid and angry. Why the hell does he care? She thinks. She lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She gulps loudly. "I have to know the truth, Jay," she says.  
  
When she speaks she sees something change in his eyes, something growing softer, almost melting. He shakes his head slightly, eyes going back to being relentless. "About what?' he snapped.  
  
"Everything. What you did to Tai-san, the others,... me"  
  
She strangely finds it hard to say the last part. She sees him relax, he doesn't say anything. Again, like the rest, he's so God awful familiar. But she thought she already remembered everything. Damn. He reaches out and touches her face. She doesn't flinch, he finds this odd but his face doesn't show any emotion. She begins to feel comfortable with him, knowing he's around. Hell no! I am not going to start being comfortable with a Techno for crying out loud! She thinks.  
  
"Why did you let me go, Jay?" she whispers. For a second time he shows no emotion whatsoever. Leigha's back is to the door, but she hears it open a tiny bit, so does Jay. Neither one of them wanted her to be caught by anyone else other than Jay, and they both know it.  
  
Leigha turns around just as slowly as the door is opening. Jay steps forward a tiny bit but Leigha doesn't move. They hold their breaths, neither knowing that the other is as scared. Leigha bites her lip as a figure pokes in its head, unsure.  
  
Leigha slowly lets out her breath. She does not want to be seeing this person right now. She just wants him to leave. It's Pride. Seeing that it was only them, Pride comes through the door and closes it behind him. He stares in disbelief at them. "Jay!" is all Pride manages to say; he's too hesitant for words. Jay doesn't do anything.  
  
"What-" Pride says, looking at Leigha and going closer to her. She lets him touch her, but she doesn't look at him, her gaze set on Jay, waiting for the answer to her question she had asked before Pride came. She shakes her stare from Jay to look at Pride. "Where's Lex?" she asks him, looking at him just as the irresolute as the look on his face.  
  
"Looking for Tai-san"  
  
Shit! Pride thinks. He knows he made a mistake. He shouldn't have said that in front of Jay. Pride still had no idea where Jay's loyalties lied. Some were with the Verts and Mallrats, but some were also with Ram, Siva, and Java. Pride knows that they can't tarry too long, someone might find them all, and then Jay will have to choose his loyalties.  
  
"Come on," Pride says, gripping Leigha by her upper arm. She would not shift. He opens his mouth to tell her that they have to go now, but something stops him. It was the look Jay and Leigha were giving each other. Pride didn't even know if Leigha was breathing.  
  
All was silent. Without the sound of a whisper, Leigha said, "Jay let me go, Pride". When she says this, she isn't looking at Pride, she's staring at Jay. There is a crash a few rooms down; the sound of metal on tile.  
  
"Lex!" Pride mutters under his breath. He moves toward the door and tries to bring Leigha with him. Again, for the second time, she will not move. He thinks for a brief moment. It's either Lex or his Leigha. Lex was in immediate danger and Pride could come back for Leigha. He made his decision. He looks at them, they seem unaware of him. He shakes his head and goes out the door to help Lex.  
  
Yet again, there is silence. Her voice breaks it. "Well?" she asks. Jay has almost forgotten the sound of her voice. He finds it difficult to speak. "Well what?" he finally says. Leigha's eyes widen in exasperation, and she glances around, she had just asked him. "Why you let me go," she explains again softly. He looks down. Jay reaches into his pocket and withdraws something, it clinks in his hand. She cannot tell what it is, but it looks like some sort of jewelry, something ugly and tacky, something Ebony would wear. "Because," he says hoarsely.  
  
He reaches around her neck and claps together the necklace, letting it slide around her throat and down onto her chest. Leigha looks down and touches the necklace with her fingers. It is a long elasticized piece of string covered in small red beads, a cross hanging at the lowest point of the necklace. Now that she sees it clearly, she notices that it is beautiful, and something else. The necklace is her own, but it had been such a long time since she has seen its likeness.  
  
She looks up at him and draws in a long breath, and letting it out just as evenly. "Because you once did the same thing for me," he whispers, stepping closer to her. Leigha remembers the piece of jewelry, she had once treasured it, but she had no idea how he had anything to do with it or where he had gotten it.  
  
Jay sees her puzzlement and explains. She nods, recollecting, remembering that day at the docks so long ago.  
  
Pride opens the door to the empty and sees a Techno lying on the floor, passed out. He looks up and Lex is currently bashing the next masked Techno's head into a wall. "Lex!" Pride hisses. Lex shrugs and drops the unconscious Techno to the floor, his mask chinking on the tile loudly. Pride winces. Les smiles. Both of them know that more Technos are on their way so they get moving, again.  
  
Lex moves on to the door on his right and tries it. Like all the others, this door was unlocked. He pushes it open and slips in, he knows Pride is right behind him.  
  
Lex is horrified and speechless, he can't think of a single thing to say or do. Just breathe, he told himself. He doesn't move. Pride pushes Lex farther into the room so he could see and close the door. "My God," Pride says, his voice below a whisper.  
  
Lex feels all traces of air in his lungs slowly leave him, he can't breathe. On the other hand, Pride is taking in such deep and long breaths that he feels lightheaded. It's dark, but they can both see clearly, too clearly.  
  
The glint of the metal flashes in their eyes. The shallow breaths of the nameless faces loom before them. Desolate eyes stare into the distance. Lex gulps. No, it can't be her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I never thought I'd see you again," Jay whispers into her ear as he leans in to hug her. She takes a step back; she doesn't trust him that much yet. Leigha shakes her head. "Me neither," she says softly. He smiles lightly and sees her begin to smile as well. She remembers this about his so well: whenever he smiled, she couldn't help but smile, too. This was still true.  
  
"What happened back then?" Jay asks her out of the blue. She smiles and shakes her head. "You don't remember?" she asks him. "I do, but it's a little hazy," he explains winking, "We were about fourteen then, right, before the virus?". She nods.  
  
She elucidates that day more to him. "Anyhow, you convinced me to skip Mr. Landers's class-"  
  
"Well, would you have rather stayed in that class and listen to him drone on?" Jay asks with a smile. She shrugs and smiles back at him. He continues.  
  
"And we were down at the docks, just talking-"  
  
"And then you got bored and decided we were going to go somewhere else," she says.  
  
He nods and his smile fades. "Yeah, and we somehow ended up behind the warehouse-" he says. He doesn't finish. She knows she has to do it for him. "And some of your friends were there, and they were spray painting words on the back door.... and someone called the police.  
  
"Well, I guess we were running the wrong way, because the cops chased us"  
  
Jay nods as she continues. He knows what happened nest. "And then you lost your necklace along the way, when we went over a fence, and you said you needed to go back for it.... because it was your Mum's," he says gently. Leigha slightly smiles and looks down. He had remembered everything she said, even down to what she told him, as her best friend, when they were little, that her mother had died when she was nine.  
  
"And then we got caught," Jay says further, "they wouldn't believe that we didn't do anything, so they went to question us separately.... and that was the last time I ever got to talk to you, before that, because I left-"  
  
Jay stops when he hears a slight collision in the hallway. Reality slides in; Leigha has almost forgotten that she is in danger. Her for her life, and Jay for his job. Jay makes a move for the door, but he remembers that he cannot leave Leigha in the extra storeroom, where he had been checking on new arrivals for Ram, she can be discovered.  
  
Jay curses under his breath. Leigha frowns. He brushes past her, to the door. She stands the same way as she has been. He slowly opens the door and looks outside. He turns back to her and takes her hand, leading her out the door. Jay hastily leads her away from the commotion down the hall.  
  
Another harsh racket brings Leigha's mind back to Lex and Pride. She stops, dropping Jay's hand. She stays there for just a second, letting him turn around. He turns and stares into her eyes. His face shows no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"You've gotten good at that," she says. His eyes show confusion, but his face does not.  
  
"What?" he asks, his voice a whisper. "Hiding your feelings," she returns. She lets her words sink in before turning and bolting down the hallway as fast as she can, past the store room where Lex and Pride were supposed to stay, her hair streaming out behind her.  
  
Pride and Lex are standing there, unmoving. Lex is looking at her, but Pride is focused on the others. She turns around, her long braids that are held high on her head swing over her shoulder as she does so. Lex stands up straighter. It's Siva.  
  
Siva is surprised to see them; they are as shocked to see her. "Siva," Lex says trying to sound casual, but how casual can you be when you've just snuck into a Techno camp. She blinks. "What are you doing here, Lex?" she asks. He hesitates.  
  
"Where's Tai-San?" he asks, eagerly. She cringes at the thought of Tai-San. She was one of Lex's former girlfriends, like herself. She doesn't say anything; she really doesn't know the answer to that question. They stare at each other, Lex and Siva. Pride moves forward to the ones being tested on. Silence.  
  
Leigha burst through the door, only to stand cold at the sight of those being tested, just like Pride and Lex had. None of them notice, except Siva. They stare at each other, Siva's glance beside and behind Lex. Neither of them cares who the other is; typical of Siva. Siva goes past all of them to the door, and leaves.  
  
"Going, no doubt, to tell Ram," Pride says. Lex shrugs, he is probably right. "Pride," Leigha says. Pride doesn't look at her; he's trying to figure out what they will do. "Pride, we have to leave them, but we'll come back, I promise," she says.  
  
Pride doesn't do anything. "They're coming! We have to go!" she says quickly. Pride still doesn't move. "Pride, the Big Schmuck is right," Lex says, going to the door. Leigha ignores what he calls her and grabs Pride's hand, pulling him away. "You've got to get out of here!" he says to the both of them.  
  
"What about you?" Pride asks hastily. She shakes her head rapidly and says, "I'll create a diversion so the two of you can get away without being caught". Pride's mouth drops open. Lex shakes his head as well. "Nuh uh! You're coming with us, if anyone's going to create a diversion and have the possibility of being caught, it's me, I'm the sheriff here!" he says a little too loudly. They're just wasting time here, like they want to be caught. Leigha's getting annoyed, big time.  
  
"Lex! Stop being such an arrogant ass! Go!" Leigha yells. Neither lex nor Pride move. Leigha grumbles loudly and pushes them out the door. She goes out the door first, going down the hall past the room where Jay was. She turns and sees Pride and Lex slip into the storeroom where they had first snuck in; neither of them looks at her.  
  
Leigha looks first and sneaks around the corner. She hears heavy footsteps in the corridor she has just been in. She looks back, biting her bottom lip, and sees two masked Technos walking quickly down the hallway. They stop in front of the storeroom and one of them points to the door. The other touches his hand the doorknob.  
  
Leigha looks around quickly and grabs the nearest door's knob and pulls it, but then quickly slamming as hard as she can. She doesn't have to look to know the two Technos are know headed there, their attention brought from the storeroom to her. She hears another door open behind her and she turns. It is Jay, again. He never ceases to surprise her.  
  
Jay goes past Leigha and around the corner, stopping the Technos from moving. Leigha moves herself to the wall so she cannot be seen. "What are you doing?" Jay asks the inferior Technos. They look at each other and one of them says, "Siva has informed us that there has been a break-in-". Jay doesn't let him finish. "I am your general, you take your orders from me," he says.  
  
They nod and look each other. "As for the intruders," Jay continues, "I will see to it". They Technos nod and go back down the hall in the direction they have come from. Jay turns and goes back to Leigha. He looks around. "Take the elevator to the second floor and go to room 217," he whispers into her ear. She nods and he points to the elevator a few feet away.  
  
"I'll take care of everything down here," he says gently, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hey Java," Siva calls out, worriedly. Java is in Ram's headquarters, with Ram. They both look up at Siva. Ram poses a questionable look at her but she ignores it. Java leans into Ram and touches his shoulder. Ram's gaze still falls on Siva. She hates the way he looks at her, possessive and just waiting for her to screw up.  
  
They both go outside Ram's door. "Yes, little sister?" Java asks her. Siva doesn't mention that Lex is there, just this, "Lex is trying to find Tai-San". Java rolls her eyes. "Is he now?" she asks, not concerned about Lex. "As soon as she gets transferred here, look what happens," Java says. Siva's eyes widen. "She's here," she asks. Java looks at her, knowing that Siva had no idea that Tai-San is there. Java sees her sister's face light up.  
  
Siva wants to tell Lex, so that he can find her. She just wants him happy, that is all. Not if Java can help it though. Siva smiles sweetly, says, "Thank you, Java", and goes down the hall to find Lex, if she can. Java's face turns sour. She hates Lex with a passion. Ever since he started screwing Ram's plans and since he had turned her baby sister into a love relying addict. No, she isn't going to give him this.  
  
She knows that if she wants to she can get Ram to transfer Tai-San somewhere else, somewhere no one knows about, and that is exactly what she is going to do. By morning, Tai-San will be gone.  
  
Leigha stands in front of Room 217 and lets out a deep breath. She turns the doorknob and goes in. It's someone's personal room. She guesses Jay's. It has a simple bed with simple blankets covering it. There is also a dresser and a few pictures. Leigha picks up one of the frames and studies it. Where a picture should have been was empty. She frowns.  
  
The door opens and Leigha turns around. Jay enters and closes the door behind him. She sets the empty picture frame down. He steps toward her and looks down at his hands. "I've been thinking and I believe I've figured out what happened back then," he says. Oh, that, she thinks.  
  
"When they went to question you," he says, "they sort of left me alone and then let me go, no questions asked. And I've just figured out that it was because you took the blame for me?" He makes it a question. Leigha nods gently. "Even though it was all my idea?" he persists. "Yeah," she says, nodding again.  
  
He doesn't frown, but his eyes show that he is confused. "But, why?" he inquires. She smiles and shrugs. "I couldn't let it all fall on you, you had done too much for me and I couldn't let myself do it. And because I didn't know what it would do to you, you had parents who cared, and you never did anything wrong. If I let you take all the blame," she looks around, "You wouldn't be here right now". He opens his mouth to say something, but she doesn't let him.  
  
"If you took the blame, you would have stayed out in the country and your parents wouldn't have moved you to the city to get you as far away as they could from me. They said I was a bad influence on you," she says. Jay smiled. Leigha smiles as well. "You were some sort of influence on me, yes," he says. "Was I a bad influence?" she asks. He shakes his head, still smiling, "No". Leigha smiles and looks down.  
  
"And you went back to find my necklace?" she asks, eyebrows raised. "Yeah," he looks down at his hands, "I knew how much it meant to you". She smiles. She looks up at him. He is still taller than her, just like he had been when they first met. She looks into his brown eyes and sees something, thought and emotion.  
  
Leigha swallows and steps forward. She wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. He lays his hands on her waist. She hasn't been this close to her best friend is years; she forgot how good it felt. She steps away from him and sits on the corner of his bed.  
  
Jay lies down beside her, propped up on one elbow. "So, what did you do after I left," he asks. She smiles and bites her lip. "Dad died and Rian, my brother, and I went to live with the Ecos. I met Pride and Bray there," she hesitates, "After a while, Pride and Bray decided to take me to the city with them. I didn't want to leave Rian, but it was for the best. I needed to get away from him, but he was still family". Jay knows that Rian had hurt her, she'd told him once when they were in the country, before the day they skipped Mr. Landers's class.  
  
"When we got to the city something happened, and I was taken. And I ended up here," she says, looking around. Jay reaches out and touches Leigha's face, "I'm sorry". She smiles. "What about you?" she asks when he moves his hand away. "Nothing much," he says, "I got a job as general and that's where I am today".  
  
There is a knock at the door, both Jay and Leigha spring up off the bed. Jay has no time to hide Leigha when the door opens. It is Ram, he is alone. "Jay," he says. His face shows no surprise of seeing Leigha, though he does not know her. "What do we have here?" he asks, deviously. Jay looks at her and gulps. He opens his mouth but no words come out. Leigha sees his position. And speaks.  
  
"I snuck into Jay's room," she blurts out. Ram smiles. Jay looks down at her. "If anyone's to be punished, it's me," she says. Ram nods in approval. Leigha quickly glances up at Jay. She looks back at Ram.  
  
"You can't take the blame for me this time, either, Jay," she whispers low enough so that Ram doesn't hear. 


	8. Chapter 8

Leigha knows Jay's position. She knows he can keep her safe, but he chooses not to, at least at this moment. But she doesn't care, as long as he doesn't come crashing down with her as well.  
  
"So, Jay, what do you have to say about this?" Ram asks him, a slight smile on his lips. Jay gulps. He's not sure of anything anymore. Ram smiles, shrugging. He raises his fingers over his shoulder and snaps his fingers. "Java," he commands. Java steps forward. She looks at him and he turns his head towards her, but still watching Leigha.  
  
"Take her," he says.  
  
Java nods and takes her away. Ebony comes into the room.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Jay looks away to avoid Ram's stares. Ram smiles.  
  
"It seems we had a, what would you call it, Jay? A break-in?"  
  
Ebony looks surprised, but Jay, as well as Ram, could tell it was forged.  
  
"Oh, nothing was taken, was it?"  
  
Ram looks back at Jay.  
  
"No, nothing but a- a 'scare', " Ram said, laughing.  
  
Ebony moves out of the way to let Ram leave. He goes. Ebony looks at Jay like she expects him to say something, an excuse. She crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well-?"  
  
"What do you want, Ebony?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Jay," she says sweetly, "It's just that we both know she wasn't the only one in one this..."  
  
She leaves him with the thought, exiting the room.  
  
Jay sighs and departs his room as well, in the direction of finding his brother.  
  
If anyone knew about what was going to be done with captives, Ved would know. 


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon, Ved!" Jays says, pleading with his kid brother, something he never thought he'd do, "You're my brother!"  
  
"Yeah, my brother who threatens me more than he greets me, and who's my general," Ved says annoyed.  
  
"Ved!" Jays says one last time.  
  
"I told you, I don't know anything," Ved says in a hushed voice. He pretends to focus on his computer screen as a masked Techno walks by.  
  
"Ved, if anyone knows about what's being done to prisoners, especially mall rats, you'd know, right?"  
  
Ved sighs and shrugs.  
  
"Usually that's correct, but I guess Ram's got something planned this time- he's not telling me anything"  
  
Jay frowns. Jay was usually Ram's right-hand man, but when it came to things Jay didn't approve of, like testing innocent Verts, Ram went to Ved. It was unlikely Ram would keep something from Ved like that.  
  
"Have you tried asking him?" Jay asks as another Techno walks by. Jay's determined to figure it all out before actually going to Ram himself.  
  
"Jay," Ved says, nervously laughing, "You know as well as I do that if you ask Ram about something suspicious, like testing on Verts, you'll get his cold shoulder for at least a week, maybe two"  
  
Jay laughs. True, if anyone knew Ram's bad side, it had to be Ved. But in the same idea, Ved was right. Ram wasn't too open about talking about testing almost everyone knew was wrong.  
  
"Okay so you have no idea where some of the Verts are being held?"  
  
Ved grits his teeth and lets out a loud, angry sigh.  
  
"Jay, for the last time, I don't know anything about it"  
  
Jay stands up off his chair, looking down at Ved, sighing.  
  
"Well, Ved, you had better start finding out about it, or I might have inform Ram about your numerous meetings with that Vert girl"  
  
Ved looks nervous. "Hmmmmm, what was her name again?" Jay wonders aloud, he pretends to forget her name, like the information of his little brother and Cloe had only come up once.  
  
"Ah, yes," Jay says, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Cloe?"  
  
Ved looks up. He would threaten his brother about the conversations he had with Verts, namely Amber, Ebony, and others like Salene and Dee, but he knew threatening his general wouldn't turn out well.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Ved says, he doesn't want Jay to get him on Ram's bad side again.  
  
Jay smiles. Maybe his brother wasn't so stupid after all.  
  
"I'm going to go check out things down at the Mall," Jay says, turning.  
  
Ved turns back to his computer, angry. 'So it is okay if Jay meddles in the affairs of Vert Mall rats, but it isn't for me?' Ved thought, rolling his eyes, 'Hypocrite!' 


	10. Chapter 10

Pride is breathing heavily and Lex is almost struggling to keep himself up as they come up the stairs to the mall. Cloe is there at the top if the stairs. She looks happy but her mood changes when she sees the looks on their faces.  
  
"Lex..." Cloe says, she sounds surprised.  
  
"Where are Salene and the others?" Pride says between heavy breaths, "I need to talk to them, now!"  
  
Cloe nods and hurries off to Salene's room, bringing Salene and anyone else she can find into the living room.  
  
By the time they all get there, Salene, Mouse, Sammy, Dee, and Patch, Lex is resting on the couch. Pride is pouring himself a rather large glass of water.  
  
Salene is smiling but her smile soon fades as she sees only two figures in the living room, not three or more.  
  
"Where's Leigha?" Cloe asks hurriedly.  
  
They all look at Pride, even Sammy and Mouse look to him for answers. He doesn't say anything.  
  
"They took her-" Lex says for Pride.  
  
"Again," Pride adds.  
  
Salene turns pale and stumbles backwards. "Oh God," she says so fast it sounds like a jumble of words.  
  
"She was in there for two years and finally got out a few days ago only to end up stuck there again..." Pride says.  
  
There is silence. "What happened?" Salene asks carefully.  
  
Lex shrugs, unwilling to talk about it. He hadn't seen his Tai-san, so what did he care?  
  
"Leigha found a way in and hid us in a back room while she went to look for the others"  
  
Lex leans forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, directing his next comment to Salene.  
  
"Wasn't a very good idea to let her go off on her own seeing as she had a little walk down memory lane with our ol' friend Jay"  
  
Salene's eyes widen as she looks to Pride. Pride looked angry.  
  
"And then 'Romeo', here, decided that we should go out and look for the others because apparently Leigha wasn't getting back soon enough," Pride says.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault she decided to stall on the errand," Lex says, supporting himself.  
  
"You guys! Stop fighting!" Salene says, she just wants to know what happened.  
  
"Salene's right, you guys fight too much," Mouse says. She turns and she and Sammy leave the room, weary of 'adult' problems.  
  
"Anyways," Pride says, getting back on topic, "We found where the others were being tested before she did and Siva was there. She left and, no doubt, went to go tell Ram. The hall near where we had gotten in was swarming with Technos so Leigha made a break for it and created a diversion so we could get away. We knew even before we left that she would be taken, without a doubt"  
  
"And then we high-tailed it back here, running all the way," Lex says.  
  
Salene laughs nervously. "She made a diversion so the two of you could get out of there and while you knew for a fact that she would be taken, you just let her go and do it?"  
  
"Salene, it was either her or all three of us!" Pride says, "If we were all taken, who would know that we were even there? Who would come to get us out? By getting us out of there, we still have a chance of getting her out again. But do you seriously think that I would leave someone I love in a Techno building, if I didn't know I could get her out again, and that it was for the best? I don't think so"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Pride's right," Lex says.  
  
Cloe lets out a long breath. Pride, Lex, Dee, Patch, and Salene almost forgot she was standing there. "Well," she says uncomfortably, "I'm going to go and find out what I can". No one knew it, but she was going to talk to Ved again. She had promised Salene she wouldn't converse with him again, but a promise could be broken for certain circumstances like this. 


	11. Chapter 11

--Just a note- I have some British lingo/slang in this and some upcoming chapters, so if you have absolutely no idea what they're talking about, if the word has a dash (--) by it, look down at the bottom of the chapter to see--  
  
Jay can hear arguing coming from inside the mall. He actually didn't know why he was there. The Mall rats wouldn't know anything about where Leigha was. He was glad Ebony wasn't living at the mall anymore; he didn't want to take the chance of running into her. Every time they spoke, she got angry with him for something.  
  
"Jay!"  
  
It's Salene, she sees him before he sees her. He sighs and walks into the living room. Lex looks comfortable on the couch, but Pride looks unsure.  
  
"Jay, do you know if..."  
  
Pride can't finish. Jay would know what he was talking about if he knew anything at all about the situation.  
  
"I was making sure you got out safe and sound," Jay says, no one is expecting him to say that. Dee laugh/coughs, turning away.  
  
"Alright, Dee?" Lex asks, his eyebrows raised and his mood uncaring.  
  
Dee nods, hiding her smirk. Jay sighs and looks around.  
  
"Do know anything about what happened to Leigha?" Salene asks, trying to get back on topic. For someone she really doesn't care for that much, she was mighty prying.  
  
Jay opens his mouth to reply but Lex has another comment toward the others about the events that day.  
  
"He should, considering how they were all 'snugly-wugly' "  
  
He rolls his eyes for effect and sits back in the couch, throwing his arm over the top of the couch.  
  
"Lex, as my deputy Sheriff, I order you to SHUT UP!" Dee says calmy but harshing.  
  
Lex winces, ever since Salene became city leader, he had been Deputy Sheriff. He hated that. He wasn't in charge anymore and people on the street didn't fear him when he walked past.  
  
"Hey! It isn't my fault that I was demoted by the --backseat mothering-- swimbo--!"  
  
"What?!" Patch asks laughing, not understanding what Lex is talking about. When he sees that only he and Dee are laughing, he stops.  
  
Les ix still morose and angry. He stands up and points a finger at Salene.  
  
"That SWIMBO is a 'She Who Must Be Obeyed'! It was true even before she became city leader!You all practically worship the ground she walks on for siting around and doing nothing to help the city"  
  
Pride has had it with Lex today. He stands up off the chair he had been sitting on.  
  
"Hey, that's enough! If you aren't going to respect your city leader and surrogate mother here to the kids, you can just leave now!!"  
  
Lex stands up. He's calm now, or at least, he seems to be.  
  
"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have elsewhere to be"  
  
He leaves. Jay coughs to remind all that he is still there.  
  
"Something's bugging him," Salene says, still on the Lex subject.  
  
"I agree," Jay says, sitting down on the couch where Lex had been, "I'd say he is definitly --away with the mixer--"  
  
Pride shrugs and sits down. "I think he's disturbed that we didn't find Tai-San today"  
  
"You should be happy you even got out today," Jay says.  
  
Patch takes one deep breath, he is intimidated by the pressure building in the room.  
  
"Well," he says, clapping his hands in front of him, "I am off to the hospital and/or to bake some cookies"  
  
They all nod at him but he is not finished.  
  
"Cookies!" he says, grinning exitedly and wildly, wiggling his fingers and shaking his hands in Jazz Hands as if he were in some Broadway Musical like his grandmother used to make him watch before the virus.  
  
He leaves. Dee laughs after him. "There is something seriously wrong with that boy..."  
  
Salene clears her throat and speaks. "Okay so all we know for sure right now is that Pride, Lex, and Leigha went into the Techno headquarters, but only Lex and Pride came out. Pride says that Leigha made a diversion so he and Lex could get away...and that's when she was taken? When she made the diversion?"  
  
They all look at Jay. "Actually I didn't even know it was Lex. All I knew was that it was Pride, Leigha, and someone else"  
  
Salene sighs. "Does anyone know what happened to her after the diversion was made?"  
  
Again, they all look at Jay. "All right, I ran into her in the hallway after she got the Techno's attention. I told them I would take care of things down on that end, so that she could get away. I sent her up to my room to be safe while I made sure that everyone who was with her got out of the building safely.  
  
"I didn't see them so I either thought they were taken or they got away, that's what I originally came here to find out. Anyways, after a while I went back up to my room and we talked for a bit. Well, someone must've seen her go up into my room because, low and behold, Ram found out and paid me a little visit. And for the second time in my life, she has taken the blame for me"  
  
'Bloody Hell!' Jay thought. He hadn't meant to say that last part. He didn't want to describe his past again. 'Maybe they just won't notice, wishful thinking'  
  
"Why would she take the blame for you?" Pride asks. He doesn't get why she would help him, she only met him, as far as he knew.  
  
Jay shrugs. "'Don't know. I don't think anyone's really ever figured out how that girl thinks. But she always did everything for a reason"  
  
Pride and Salene glance at each other. Jay was unintentionally hinting at something. Salene shook her head of it.  
  
"Did you ask any of the Technos where they took her?"  
  
Jay breathes deep. "Java took her away, she is the last person I will ever ask about this considering that she won't tell me anyways. And I talked to my brother, the Master of Mucking around, and he doesn't know a thing"  
  
Salene frown. "Cloe went to go ask him, I think"  
  
Jay cocks his head, "Well, maybe she'll get something out of him. They both do have a lot in common"  
  
Salene frowns again. "Like what?"  
  
Jay laughs nervuously. "Well, they're both --hormones on parade-- and, I'm not sure about Cloe, but Ved tends to --get on one's wick-- most of the time"  
  
Salene laughs, easing tension away. Pride sighs.  
  
"You guys, this isn't helping us find out about Leigha!"  
  
They all look guilty.  
  
"Pride's right," Dee says.  
  
There is a crash in the kitchen, followed by a muffled "sorry!" from Patch, making his cookies.  
  
Pride sighs again. 'This is going to take a while'  
  
--Words--  
  
Backseat mothering-- Unsolicited advice from non-parent  
  
Away with the mixer-- Not quite in touch with reality, in a dreamy state.  
  
Hormones on parade--Teenagers obsessed with kissing & groping  
  
Get on one's wick --To annoy 


	12. Chapter 12

She sighs.  
  
'These are Technos, you would think they would've threatened me at least twice by now'  
  
Leigha was going crazy. Even hostile communication would have been welcomed at the moment. Any communication would be good, truth be told.  
  
She studies the room again. Four creamy white walls, a cranberry colored door, one small window, covered by blinds, and a smooth cranberry colored carpet completed it. Leigha shrugs.  
  
'Stylish'  
  
She is facing the window when the door opens. She half expects Jay, or maybe, even Pride, to waltz in and get her out of there.  
  
'A fool's hope'.  
  
Instead, she hears the door open and then footsteps coming in. She turns.  
  
Java sighs and stands there, a masked Techno on either side of her. Leigha raises an eyebrow, intrigued on why she needed three escorts to wherever they were taking her.  
  
'Am I that dangerous that I need three escorts? Or is Ram especially paranoid these days?'  
  
She smiles. Java is getting impatient; she hates dealing with people who aren't under mind control or are conscious. Java smiles, 'Well, that could change'  
  
Java motions with her hand for Leigha to follow them. Escaping then would be an impossibility. She follows Java down the hallway; two of the masked Technos fall into step on either side of her.  
  
She looks at them and wonders if they were ever called by a specific name, their name, instead of whatever Ram and the other semi- supremes called them.  
  
They all pass a room, the door is open and Leigha can see Technos quickly typing on keyboards and watching monitor screens.  
  
Java stops abruptly and turns to a closed door. The rest of them stop. Java knocks on the door and, without waiting for a response, opens it. She steps in and the others follow her into the room.  
  
The room is dark and scarcely lit compared to the bright hallway. Leigha squints her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. Java goes and stands next to a man in a chair. Ram. Leigha has seen his before somewhere.  
  
Just as her eyes are beginning to adjust, the two Technos push her toward a chair opposite of Ram. She moves over to it and they press her into it. Leigha frowns at them as she tries to get comfortable in the chair.  
  
She looks over at Ram just as a headset is being placed on her head. He grins wickedly. She rolls her eyes. Leigha holds her head still as the is being set in place. Thrashing about and trying to refuse the action would only make it worse.  
  
She hears the headset being placed on Ram and he says, "Ready?" in a taunting tone. She takes a breath and realizes she doesn't know what she's supposed to be getting ready for. Then it hit her. Reality Space.  
  
Leigha had heard people talk about it. Opinions and ideas about it were mass and confusing. She really didn't know what she was getting into. She hears the whirring of a machine booting up and a keyboard clicking.  
  
There is silence as a bright light flashes and there is a high pitch tone that is almost deafening in Leigha's ears. She gasps and winces, closing her eyes tightly. The tone stops as well as the machine's droning. She's in.  
  
She looks around. She's on a beach. She looks in front of her. She smiles, she may perhaps actually be alone. She hears footsteps behind her and Leigha knows that a good thing will always end.  
  
It's Ram. He smiles and steps toward her, until he is standing beside her. Leigha runs a hand through her long, dark, tousled hair and steps forward, walking along the surf.  
  
Ram speaks. "Don't try to run, Reality Space never ends". She rolls her eyes and clears her throat.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it anyways"  
  
Ram cocks his head and nods.  
  
"I know you didn't really sneak into Jay's room, that would be utterly impossible-"  
  
She stops and frowns. "And why is that?"  
  
He stops as well and turns to her. He smiles.  
  
"Would I allow it?"  
  
Leigha sighs and takes a step forward, continuing to walk.  
  
"I don't think you intended to allow me into the Testing Lab, but I did, didn't I?"  
  
He smiles and nods. His eyes light up. "That reminds me, how did you find this place and basically know where everything was?"  
  
Leigha sighs lightly and says, "I was stuck there before"  
  
"And how did you get out?"  
  
She hadn't expected this. "I don't know," she says uneasily.  
  
He knew she was lying but he didn't push the subject. He knew that there was something between her and Jay. That reminded him, he didn't know her name yet.  
  
"What's your name, anyways?"  
  
Leigha sighs. She would have to tell him eventually, or he would find out anyways, why just not tell him?  
  
"Leigha"  
  
He nods. Ram didn't really care, but at least he was showing some sort of interest. He had a plan already anyways. 1) Manipulate Jay's character so that he looks bad, 2) Bring up his old ex's (if he and Leigha had anything, she might get jealous), and finally 3) Get her to be angry with Jay and betray him, telling Ram everything about Jay, from him getting her out in the first place to trying to keep her safe from being caught again. The second part had been useless.  
  
Ram had known about Jay's part in the story from the beginning, just by the way he looked at her. If anyone felt sorry for Verts and would risk setting them free, it had to be Jay.  
  
"So, how do you know my faithful general?"  
  
She swallows hard. She has to be careful about what she says to Ram.  
  
"We were friends before the Virus"  
  
Ram smiles. "Ah, yes, the Virus did destroy wonderful things..."  
  
Leigha rolls her eyes again. Apparently Ram didn't know about Jay's past. The Virus hadn't destroyed their friendship, her being caught by the Technos and his parents believing she was a bad influence did.  
  
Ram can see her thinking. She smiles abruptly. She is thinking about her "bad influence" on Jay, but Ram thinks she is remembering 'wonderful' memories with Jay. 'Perfect time to introduce his whores,' Ram thinks.  
  
"Don't think he cared about you when you where here or even know that he knows about you"  
  
In the back of her mind, Leigha smiles. Ram is trying to change her loyalties, but it isn't working. She's going to play along anyways. 'Hell, this could be fun!'  
  
"While you were here, under his very supervision, he had many a wild night, weeks, and even months," he hints.  
  
"What- who do you mean?"  
  
Ram smiles slowly. Then he extends his hand in front of him, holding out a finger at a time, counting. "Well," he says slowly, "There was the thing with Ebony, then a crush on Amber, then Ebony again, then Java had a thing for him but I don't know what happened to that, then there was Ebony again, and I don't know who he's with these days"  
  
"I don't care who he's been with, I'm his friend, not his lover," she spits out at him. That caught him off guard. He was almost sure they had had something. 'Maybe she is just...modest?'  
  
Ram sighs. He's just going to skip to the point, there's no use in trying to get her persuaded to his side when he knows it won't work.  
  
"I know you didn't sneak into Jay's room, you two looked too comfortable..."  
  
Leigha doesn't say anything. Ram sighs, he's getting impatient. A gull overhead screams as a wave crashes onto the sand. Leigha is getting tired of walking on the sand.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me everything? Nothing can change my mind about Jay-"  
  
"You're right, you speak so awful about him"  
  
Ram ignores her interruption and continues. "Whatever you say or don't say, you can't protect him like I know you're trying to do. He doesn't care about you the way you want him to..."  
  
"The way I want him to?" she almost laughs, "I don't need anyone to care about me, least of all, I don't need someone like you to tell me who cares or doesn't care about me"  
  
"Tell me why is so dear to you," he says angrily, "Feelings change, Leigha"  
  
She stops and lets out an angry breath. "Yes, but when you are being tested on for two years and even when you aren't, some feelings never change"  
  
He opens his mouth to say something but she doesn't let him. She interrupts him, "And you don't understand that, Ram, and that's why you don't understand me"  
  
Ram looks down for a second, then smiles; he has the perfect comeback. "I suppose Jay doesn't understand you, either. He seemed pretty confused and uncomfortable when he saw that you were back..."  
  
"Yes, that's because usually when some people are set free, they run away and never come back. But, you see, I am not 'some people' and I have morals and things to do. I had to come back"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"To kick your ass," she lies.  
  
She turns and slaps him quickly across his face. Ram grabs her wrist quickly.  
  
"You should not have don't that," he says slowly and carefully, threatening.  
  
"Why? Because I should fear you? Well, I don't-"  
  
"I wonder how Jay would react if you went," he rubs the inside of her wrist with his thumb, "missing..."  
  
'He's just trying to scare me'. She rips her wrist away from his grasp and stares him angrily in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me, who is going to save you when Jay is gone?" he asks, taunting.  
  
"Do you think that is worrying me?-"  
  
"What is worrying you?"  
  
He cut her off but Leigha wasn't finished.  
  
"If I had worried about who was going to save me, I wouldn't have come here and let myself be caught"  
  
Ram laughs. "You let yourself be caught? Oh please!"  
  
"I got out once, don't think I won't do it again"  
  
"You got out only because Jay let you out!" Ram yells.  
  
She leans close to him and places on hand on his shoulder. She tilts her head towards his ear and whispers into it, "Yes, but weren't you the one who didn't even notice?"  
  
Ram stares at her coldly as she moves back to where she was. "It won't happen again," he reassures her. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Ved?"  
  
Cloe pokes her head in the door, looking around into the room. She sees him adjusting a metal headset. He's alone. She creeps up behind him and throws her arms around his shoulders, laughing.  
  
"Cloe!" Ved says, aggravated, over his shoulder. Cloe removes her arms and steps back, sighing. Apparently they weren;t friends that day.  
  
Ved finishes tinkering with the metal and turns around. "What?" he asks just as annoyed.  
  
Cloe looks offended and scoffs. "I just came to ask you about someone"  
  
Ved stares at her as if he is waiting for her to finish. "Well?"  
  
It was Cloe's turn to be annoyed; he was practically jumping down her throat for saying absolutely nothing.  
  
"Do you know what happens to new captives here?"  
  
Ved sighs, his anger leaving him. "Well, they won't be tested on," he offers, "we pretty much have everything down pat"  
  
Cloe looks down, discouraged. 'If only Ved was more cooperating...'  
  
"But," he says softly, she looks up, "We're having trouble getting Vert-um, people, getting used to this new idea we have..."  
  
He's off the subject and he knows it, luckily for him, Cloe is just interested in whatever he has to say. "What is it?" she asks, curious. Ved smiles and looks behind him, leaning on the machinery.  
  
"We're trying to get this new Reality Space thing up and running in the city, but unfortunately the kids aren't too open to try it out and get into the system..."  
  
Cloe nods and frowns.  
  
"You see, once you're in the system, you can play games and compete with others in the city" he says, Cloe looks hopeful, "But like I said, kids aren't to exited to do it just yet"  
  
She'll do almost anything to get Ved back. "Anything I can do to help?" she asks, holding her breath.  
  
Ved smiles. This is exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Actually," he says slowly, "If you did it, you could set an example- "  
  
He hasn't finished when she agrees to it. "Okay!"  
  
Ved smiles again. "Okay, just step up here," he motions to a platform. Cloe steps up onto it and stands up taller. Ved reaches up and brings the headset down around her forehead. Ved goes over to the computer and pushes a few buttons.  
  
"Is it going to hurt?" she asks suddenly.  
  
Ved smiles and says, "Not really". But he truly doesn't know. Cloe's actually the first person he's ever sent into this new Reality Space program he has created. With a few more buttons pushed and a switch flipped, Ved has sent Cloe into Reality Space. But not even he knows for how long... 


	14. Chapter 14

Jay has left and Dee went with Patch to the hospital, weary of his lopsided half-baked "cookies". Salene is in the kitchen washing dishes while Pride sits at the table drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Did you notice that Leigha was acting strangely when she first got back?" Pride asks suddenly.  
  
Salene sighs loudly and angrily clanks a plate to the bottom of the sink. "Well, I wouldn't know, I just met the girl," she says, she coughs, "AND, you would think someone would act strangely after two years of testing"  
  
"You're right, you don't know her. I do. She's a strong girl, I don't think some Techno testing could change her"  
  
Salene doesn't say anything; she hates it when Pride snaps at her.  
  
"Maybe it was me," he wonders out loud, Salene sighs angrily, "But she knows me..."  
  
Salene slams other dish hard onto the counter and turns around. "Pride, you're thinking too much into this"  
  
"Maybe, but I just don't see how she could just treat me differently than before..."  
  
Salene dries her hands on a dishcloth and sits in a chair opposite of Pride. "You've changed from before and she knows that. Things between you two won't be the same. Not ever"  
  
Pride frowns. "I haven't changed. Nothing's changed"  
  
Salene sighs again and swallows. "You've changed in the two years that she's been in. Her life and her world was put on a pause and we should be grateful that when it started up again she tried to get used to it. You, on the other hand, have become more of a leader than ever, you're almost like a father figure to the kids, you think deeply about things, and you fight for what you believe in. People and feelings change, Pride. You can't expect them not to"  
  
Pride sighs. She's right. Whatever he had with Leigha, it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"And I know that you keep saying that you always cared about her, even when she went in, but you didn't. When she went in, it was like she died in your mind. You almost totally forgot about her. Like Lex and Tai- san, you believed you would never see her again"  
  
Pride shakes his head. "No, you're wrong"  
  
Salene leans closer to him. "If I'm wrong, and you cared only her for the last two years, then how come there was an 'us', Pride? A you and me?"  
  
Pride thinks about this. "Leigha knew that was going to happen, Pride, that's another reason why she was acting different. She's not like she used to be"  
  
Pride almost laughs and remembers something, when he found Leigha in the room with Jay. "Tell that to Jay"  
  
"And anyways," Salene says, continueing, "You're more like a brother figure to Leigha"  
  
Pride smiles and places his hand over Salene's on the table. She smiles back. He looks up into her eyes and looks down again. "All this reasoning and persuasion. I think all this plays a part in why I fell in love with you to begin with..."  
  
Salene smiles and looks at him. He leans across the table and kisses her lips softly. Salene is about to pull away when they hear a cough behind them. They pull away and look up. Lex is standing there with Siva and she's smiling, her hands clasp in front of her.  
  
"So, does that mean you two are back together?" she asks quickly.  
  
Pride and Salene quickly glance at each other and Salene nods. Siva smiles and looks at Lex. All this mushy gushy love stuff's got him looking nauseous and sick.  
  
"Well, we should celebrate," Lex says flatly without a certain tone, "Where's Patch for the congratulatory cookies?"  
  
Siva rolls her eyes at his sarcasm. She looks at him again. There's no doubt in her mind that she made a mistake leaving Ram; she did,in turn, fall more in love with Lex by it.


	15. Chapter 15

Pride leans back in his chair, sighing. Although he had gotten back with Salene, he wonders if the other Mallrats have assumed he forgot about Leigha. He shook his head at the thought. She would always have a place in his heart. Just not that part that Salene has always owned. He looks across the table at her and catches her glance. She smiles, blushing under his gaze. Pride smiles to himself. He loves it when he has that effect on her.  
  
Patch stumbles slightly as he brings a tray of fresh cookies to the table, setting them down in the middle. Siva smiles at him appreciatly; she knows that his cookies are much more welcomed than her baking.  
  
Lex sighs, annoyed. With all these cookies, you would've thought you'd just walked into Betty Crocker's kitchen, rather than "Patch's Kitchen" in the run down mall.  
  
Everyone stares at the plate, waiting for someone to take the first cookie. Patch stands back, smiling, his hands stuffed into his pockets, admiring his cooking.  
  
Dee shakes her head, tired of this nonsense and reaches to take a cookie. Slowly, everyone follows her act. They touch the cookie as if it would explode into a nuclear disaster.  
  
Surprisingly, it's quite good. Everyone's hands are soon covered in crumbs, even Patch, but not Lex. Siva smirks to herself and reaches for another cookie, then waving it in front of Lex's face. He raises his eyebrow to her, wondering if she seriously expected him to eat it.  
  
Lex grabs her wrist, stopping the cookie waving, and moves her arm over the cookie plate. He then shook her wrist, forcing her to drop the cookie in one swift motion. He lets go of her wrist and glances at her. She laughs and smiles, giving him a playful push on his bicep.  
  
Pride sighs again and Salene sees that he is getting impatient. Even she doesn't know why he had become so serious.  
  
"Alright, we have to start thinking of ways to get them out," Pride says suddenly. The Mallrats don't have to ask who he's talking about. They all know, as well, that he isn't talking about the others only.  
  
Pride didn't want to invite Jay to the meeting at all. He knew there was something between him and Leigha, no doubt about it. Even though he was with Salene again, he still felt protective of Leigha. He and Jay didn't always see eye to eye.  
  
The only reason why Jay was even there, in Pride's opinion, is because he was their only inside man. Whether they admitted it or not, they couldn't do this without him.  
  
"So, who has a plan?"  
  
It is Lex who speaks first. He doesn't want another argument, so he feels the need to show he's at least somewhat interested in the topic. Truth be told, he's not actually sure what the topic is! No matter what it is, there is usually a plan involved; an idea Lex has picked up on over the years.  
  
Everyone looks at each other silently. They all know that no plan would ever work, getting at least twenty-five people out from under Ram's nose would not be easy. It's not like he wouldn't notice.  
  
No one says anything. They don't want to ruin Pride's hopes.  
  
"Jay, how did you get her out the last time?"  
  
Pride speaks and everyone hears it. HER. He's not going to say her name, they all know. Jay swallows.  
  
"Ram already knows that I got her out the first time, so he probably won't let me near her, and she's the first person to "break in" that I haven't been in charge of, like Ellie," he reminds everyone, "So there will be major security around her"  
  
Pride nods, agreeing. "And, also, Ram is slowly losing trust in me. I don't have as much power as I used to," Jay continues. Salene frowns, remembering something. She lightly taps Pride's arm but looks to the group before her.  
  
"And we're not just talking ONE person," she reminds them, "More like twenty-five"  
  
Jay looks down. All he had been doing was answering Pride's question and already Salene was getting impatient.  
  
"So how are we going to get twenty-five people PLUS a maximum security prisoner out of Ram's reach without him noticing when it happens or after it happens, for that matter?" Dee asks loudly. Since she was the new sheriff, she felt the need to start the conversation up again.  
  
"We have twenty-five or more people, a maximum security prisoner, and someone as valuable as Tai-San needing to get out and we have no plan?" Lex asks.  
  
Siva looks uncomfortable. After all the things she and Lex had been through together and all they've had, he was still searching for his first love.  
  
"Tai-San is there?" Jay asks truthfully.  
  
Lex nods, frowning. "Didn't you know?"  
  
Jay shakes his head, no. "I had NO idea. I suppose Ram started to stop trusting me a long time ago"  
  
Patch clears his throat and a few of the Mallrats jump. They had forgotten he was there.  
  
"So, obviously, our insider knows less than we do. Therefore making our insider and outsider along WITH us," Patch says. He smiles to himself, pleased he managed the difficult sentence, as well as the idea, without stuttering.  
  
Jay nods. He knows he's useless to them, at least as a General. He was still helping no matter what- nothing was stopping him, and Pride knew it. Pride's excuse for using Jay was no longer useful. 


	16. Chapter 16

"What about Ved?"  
  
Jay nearly chokes on his water. He looks at Salene in uncertainty. She stares at him, pressing her point. Lex almost laughs.  
  
"Salene, really, I do love my little brother, but do you honestly think that-"  
  
Jay doesn't get to finish before Lex intervenes.  
  
"I think what Jay is trying to say, is that the little rat is, well, a little rat, truth be told. We can't trust him and who says he'll help? All he thinks of is himself"  
  
Siva sighs, staring off into space. "And _Cloe_"  
  
They all look at her and she meets their gaze. They know she's right.  
  
"Didn't she go to talk to him hours ago?" Salene asks worriedly.  
  
Jay sighs, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Maybe he will tell her something, you know, as a way to get her back. He has been trying to lately," Salene says.  
  
Jay shakes his head at his own thoughts. "We can't trust Ved's character for anything. He's not known for his loyalty, responsibility, or his good judgment, everyone knows that," Jay says slowly, then he steadily sighs, "People like Ved don't change"  
  
No one says anything. Even Jay doesn't like the way Ved reasons things and situations. Pride takes a deep breath. In his eyes, Jay shouldn't even be there. He had no right.  
  
"People like Ved, Jay?" Pride asks very slowly, "Or people like _you_"  
  
Pride stands up and leaves, angry. No one was ready for that. Jay knew Pride had some reason to be angry with him, he just didn't quit know it yet. He and Pride never seemed to get along, even when he saved his life. Silent thankfulness was given, ever then.  
  
Lex's arm, which had snaked around Siva's shoulders while no one noticed, not even her, lifted as Lex exhaled loudly, easing away tension. Salene looked at Jay apologetically, as if apologizing for Pride's words and act.  
  
Jay slightly smiled and nodded, he knew what she meant. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, let's just skip the idea of a plan right now. We need to act as quickly as possible," Dee says loudly.  
  
No one says anything. They all feel bad that Pride had a little attitude problem. Talking about a thing like this without him, just felt wrong somehow. Everyone looks to Jay. With Pride gone for the moment, everyone feels like Jay is the new natural leader. He knew more about the situation inside the building than anyone else did.  
  
"I think it would be smart to wait and see what Ram has in plan for Leigha, for her sake and safety," Jay says, "We already know what sort of condition the others are in- he might have something 'special' planned for her. You never know what Ram will do. We have to wait"  
  
"No," a voice says from the shadows. Everyone, excluding Patch, the skittish of them all, jumps. It's Pride. He had decided to join them again. Knowing they were talking about a situation like this, in the mall, with him there, and without him present- no- he wouldn't stand for that. If humiliation was going to be his downfall, that wasn't his problem. At the moment.  
  
"No," he says again, "She's already been tested on, we can't risk it"  
  
A few in the group nod, agreeing. Siva, the only other in the group, besides Jay, who's been a Techno, speaks.  
  
"Jay's right. There's no telling what plan someone like Ram may have in store. We need to wait it out until we know for sure what's happening. We can't just barge in there, we all know the consequences of that; Jay and I especially," she takes a deep breath, "We have to  
  
Pride is now getting restless. None of this is helping, in his opinion.  
  
"And how do you think we're going to find out?" Pride snaps angrily, "Jay is practically not even a Techno anymore, we all know why, and you, Siva, are as worthless to us as Jay is-"  
  
Everyone could barely see the anger and hurt on Siva's face before Lex jumps to his feet in front of her, shouting at Pride.  
  
"NEVER CALL MY SIVA WORTHLESS!" Lex yells loudly.  
  
"Pride," Salene says quietly, unsure of herself and him at the moment. Everyone, even Jay, has forgotten that Pride had insulted him as well.  
  
"I mean it!" Pride says, "Have you even wondered why Jay's even helping us on this? He doesn't even know Leigha, or the others! He shouldn't be the one to decide to risk her life!"  
  
Jay has lost his patience. He never once thought Pride would act like this.  
  
"Pride," Jay says slowly and carefully, "I believe I know a little more about her than you ever will and I've been around her longer than you can fathom"  
  
Jay speaks, but he is unaware of the relationship Pride and Leigha were, in Pride's opinion, almost in the past. But he was right, in a way.  
  
Salene frowns. Apparently, this girl had a past similar to Amber's. Full of hidden relationships that were too short for a full on heartbreak, or so she thought.  
  
By this time, Lex had calmed down and had sat down, sliding his arm around Siva's shoulders reassuringly. "Ah, that walk down memory lane must've had a little memory warehouse at the end of it"  
  
Dee rolls her eyes towards the ceiling and says, in her belief, smartly, "Oh shut up, Romeo!"  
  
Lex is offended in his own way. He was pushed, so he pushes back.  
  
"So, why are we focusing on finding Leigha and not Tai-San?"  
  
Siva sighs softly. Just a few seconds ago, he had defended her against Pride's remarks and now, her lover was directing his attention to his former love.  
  
No one answers him. Jay sits up straighter. He decides to ignore Pride's comments and continues on as if none of it had happened. "Because we know for sure that Leigha is even there"  
  
Dee swallows. They are back to where they started. A little more angry, a little more offended, and a little more on edge, but they are there.  
  
It's all there and no one wants to speak of it. They don't want to face the idea that there is no possible way of getting anyone out. They all had known that since the beginning, but had gone along with Pride's planning. But he, too, had known the ugly truth. He takes a deep breath. Even he wasn't going to see her again. 


	18. Chapter 18

It's been three days since they took her into Reality Space. Ever since the first time, she hated it. In her eyes, it was a pathetic mirage that was supposed to look like the world had been. It was an illusion that, to her, was like giving up the real thing for something that wasn't as good; an unfair tradeoff for the slugs who avoided the real world, making their own.  
  
Instead of tasting the real world, it was bits and pieces of something else, something not real at all. Reality Space was not how it sounded. It was a false imitation that was not 'Reality'. She hated what people were using it for, and, especially, what it was. Bitter and fake.  
  
Leigha had been in reality space only three times. Once with Ram, once, although brief, with her friend's brother, Ved, and once in her dreams, against her will, as was every time.  
  
She had almost grown accustomed to sitting in that chair, wires touching her skin. She thought she'd become disoriented when she came out of Reality Space, but she didn't. She knew exactly where she was. Every time.  
  
After the first few hours of the second day, she knew that she wasn't leaving, well, at least, not leaving soon. Either Ram's forces were too strong, the Mall Rats have backed off, or both. She knew what the Mall Rats would decide on. It was too dangerous and too risky.  
  
She sighs and lightly closes her eyes. She's tired. She hasn't let her guard down. She doesn't know what could happen whilst she slept. She didn't want to take the chance and end waking up somewhere other than where she had fell asleep.  
  
She blinks her eyes quickly, stretching her arms in front of her, then over her head, arching her back. Leigha let her arms fall to her side before crossing them over her chest, tucking a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear as she does.  
  
She takes a deep breath and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. Leigha wonders how long it would be until she was a full blown 'lab rat'. She almost winces at the thought. Being Ram's experiment. She shudders.  
  
Leigha walks over to the wall and turns her back to it, sliding down the cold hard surface to the floor. She pulls her knees to her chest, gathering her hair in her hands behind her head, thinking, resting her elbows on her knees, looking down.  
  
The door opens. _'Great, another Reality Space Adventure,'_ she thinks in mock excitement. She stands up, smoothing her shirt down as she looks up.  
  
It was some guy she knew as Ved. He looks around quickly, he is jumpy, he appears to be twitching. He was guilty of something. Leigha frowned.  
  
Ved doesn't say anything. Leigha takes another deep breath and steps towards him, opening her mouth to say something, but even she doesn't even know what she is going to say.  
  
Ved quickly pulls a finger to his lips, holding it there.  
  
_'If he's in charge of this thing right now, why does he want me to be quiet?'  
_  
Ved withdraws his hand from his quivering lip and motions for her to follow him. Leigha, continuing to frown, steps past him into the hallway. She looks back just as Ved pulls the door closed, very quietly, behind them.  
  
He brushes past her so that he is beside her. He places a hand on the back of her shoulder blades, keeping her close as they walk. With every stride, Leigha is getting more and more suspicious. Especially with a hand pressing into the back of her torso.  
  
Ved continues to look around, hoping no one is in the vicinity. He looks behind them and hears light footsteps. The owner of those feet were not wearing heavy Techno boots. It was someone important.  
  
Lucky for Ved, they were nearing his destination. He clumsily grabs a doorknob nearest to him. He pushed the door open, hoping, ever so hoping, that it is the door he wants. It is.  
  
He quickly, but silently pushed Leigha inside before he goes in himself and closes the door. It's dark and a light isn't seeming to go on. Seconds pass in the soundless darkness.  
  
Leigha sees light as the door is slowly opened. Ved sticks his head out and looks around quickly. He says a silent thanks to whoever should hear him, God or who ever could read his mind at the moment, that no one was in the proximity.  
  
He closes the door before he flips on the light. Leigha groans as her hands shoot to her face, tightly clamping against her eyelids, blocking the light. She slowly withdraws her hands, getting used to the light.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Ved says sheepishly.  
  
Leigha doesn't say anything but nods, her eyes still aching from the light. As her eyes begin to focus, she feels something cylindrical being pressing into her open hand. Her fingers grasp it, but it takes two hands to hold it there.  
  
Leigha looks down at it. Water. She smiles and begins to drink, but not before she notices that Ved is watching her inattentively. She swallows then slightly frowns, not understanding.  
  
Ved takes a deep breath and lets it out evenly. He shakes his head and stuff his hands into his pockets, looking to the floor.  
  
"I don't get how he can do that to people," Ved thinks aloud.  
  
Leigha knows without asking that he's talking about Ram.  
  
"Do things like what?" she finds herself asking carefully.  
  
Ved shrugs and his face shows confusion. "Testing people like they are guinea pigs"  
  
This almost makes Leigha laugh. She doesn't know much about Ved, but what she has learned is that he is: 1) One of Ram's 'techy' guys, 2) He was Jay's brother, 3) He also tested on people, and 4) He was manipulative.  
  
"Ved?" Leigha says, "You are as guilty as Ram for those things,"  
  
Ved looks up at her and slowly nods. "I wish I wasn't," he mutters.  
  
"Then how can you continue to do it?" she asks after taking another sip of water, "You know these people, you know me"  
  
It takes Ved a little while before he says something.  
  
"No," Ved says softly, "I don't"  
  
Leigha looks down and away. _'What is he getting at?'  
_  
"I don't even know you anymore. When we moved to the city, it was because of you"  
  
Leigha remembers those days when she, Jay, and Ved went down to the lake, then, later, Ved leaving with his friends, leaving Jay and Leigha alone. Leigha was surprised when Jay wanted to include his little brother in their plans, but she didn't mind. Ved had been a cool kid. He had actually introduced Jay and Leigha when she moved there, believe it or not.  
  
Ved continues.  
  
"When we left, it was like Jay was mad at me all the time. Mad because he was leaving his friend. Saying it was my fault you two even met in the first place. He was angry that you became friends."  
  
Leigha felt something in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I don't think Jay ever forgave me. He once accused me of making sure that you guys got in trouble that day, forcing you to take the blame for him.  
  
"When I found out that you were here, I almost didn't even tell Jay. You were the reason my brother hated me. Why would I help either of you? When I told him anyways, he didn't even thank me, just rushed off the be your knight in shining armor.  
  
"When you came back after Jay got you out, we both knew you changed. I stopped hating when Cloe talked about you and that you weren't here for your benefit or Jay's. I stopped hating, but I don't think Jay ever did. It was like he cursed me, like it was my fault that you brought yourself back in danger"  
  
_ 'So, Ved does have a conscience after all,'_ Leigha thinks.  
  
Then Leigha thinks of it again. _Cloe._  
  
"You're doing," she pauses, "this to get back in favor with Cloe?"  
  
"And my brother, surprisingly" Leigha smiles. She never thought Ved would ever care about Cloe enough to do something to get her back. She was impressed.  
  
"So, you got me out of that room, to tell me all this?"  
  
Leigha looks at him questionably. Ved chews on his lower lip as he thinks of how is he going to say it.  
  
"I was going to get you out of here, by helping Jay. But if we get caught or Ram finds out it was him in the end and gets fired, he'll blame it on me. And anyways, I can't find him.  
  
So right now, I'm going to tell you all that I know. Starting with Ram" Leigha swallows. 'Great. Ram' "He's trying to get me to make this new program. I've already created it, but he wants to improve it, because we've had, well, problems. We can't seem to get people out of the program" He doesn't mention that it's Cloe.

"He want's to improve it and make it harder. But it won't be a game, he's thinking about trying to make it a, well, a, um, a 'fear' program. It downloads your worst fear from your imagination and you have to take it on, no matter what it is. Ram doesn't believe in conquering your fear, just facing it. He thinks that this program will be popular because, it's like a horror movie, people like to be scared" Leigha swallows. She tries to get her mind away from the idea.

"Did you tell Jay yet?". Ved shakes his head but he is not yet done.

"Ram intends to use you" Leigha takes a deep breath. _Her worst fear._

"Ram knows that by using you, he'll force Jay to do something. He's already looking for an excuse to let Jay go. Letting him go while almost torturing you, is the best way he can think of"

Leigha shakes her head.

"Jay had better not do it"

"Do what?"

She puts her hands in her pockets.

"Do something"

Leigha knows that if she gets Ved to bad-talk about her to Jay, that won't help, he'll just be angry with Ved, he is the master programer after all.

"Ved, you have to make that program, we both know that, just don't tell Jay and, please, do anything you can to prevent him from finding out"

He nods.

Ved leans over to the door and opens it carefully, still making sure no one is out there. He motions for her to leave. Leigha goes over to him, and, before leaving, leans over to him.

She places her hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good guy, Ved. Cloe will be happy"

Ved grimaces. Cloe.

Ved takes her back to her room, certain no one has seen, or so he thought. Neither of them had seen the shadow at the end of the hall, watching. Back in the room, Leigha, again, slides down the wall onto the carpet. She pulls her knees to her chest and tilts her head back, resting it against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

Her worst fear. She will never be able to do it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dee?"  
  
It's Patch. Dee is sitting at the table somberly. Patch frowns. He sees that she's distressed and sits down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She shakes her head vigorously. "It's nothing. I guess this whole sheriff thing and trying to figure out how to get Leigha out of there is just stressing me out"  
  
Patch looks sad and then smiles. He stands up. "Hey! I know what we should do! Let's make some cookies!"  
  
"Cookies?" Dee asks flatly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! They cheer everyone up! I mean, if they didn't why would they call them such a cool name! You know? COOKIES! C'mon, it's so much fun to say! Just say it Dee! COOKIES!"  
  
Dee looks at him emotionlessly. She blinks. "Patch, I'm really not in the mood to make, or even talk about cookies,"  
  
"C'mon Dee! I'm just trying to cheer you up!"  
  
"I appreciate that, Patch, but, really, I'm okay with not making cookies"  
  
Patch looks down. "Do you want anything tea or something?"  
  
Dee sighs, she is annoyed. "NO, Patch!"  
  
Patch recoils. "I- I- I was just trying to help," he says. Dee looks up at him. He looks like a hurt puppy dog. Instantly, she is sorry of what she said. She stands up.  
  
"Patch," she starts, "I'm sorry"  
  
He forces a smile and steps back, towards the kitchen. She lets him leave. Dee sits back down, feeling more awful than she did before. She hears the whirring of a machine, a blender.  
  
Dee waits a few minutes before going into the kitchen, prepared to apologize. She gets up and walks in. She sees a blender in the sink, empty. Patch is leaning against the counter, drinking, or at least trying to, a chocolate milkshake.  
  
He sees Dee and reaches beside him, producing another milkshake. He hands it to her.  
  
"I knew you'd want one"  
  
She takes it from him and smiles. "You know everything about me?" she asks, taking a sip. It's good.  
  
"I'm getting there" 


	20. Chapter 20

"So, how exactly does this thing work?"

Ved is slowly hooking Leigha up to the machine. Ram is watching. Leigha is pretending like she has no idea what this machine is going to do, trying to ignore Ved's warnings.

"It has you face your worst fear!" Ram says with delight.

Leigha looks skeptical. "How?"

Ram shrugs and smiles. "Now that I've got you thinking about your worst fear, that machine will scan if and create it"

"Thinking of my worst fear?"

Ram nodded, smiling.

"What if I'm thinking about your hair or what I ate this morning for breakfast? Is that supposed to be my worst fear?"

Ram frowns. Ved tried to hide a laugh.

"No!" Ram says, "It will find your worst fear, believe me"

"Because I'm 'thinking' about it, right?"

Ram frowns but nodds.

"So, right now, my worst and greatest fear is of rain puddles?"

"NO!"

"Out of what you just told me, yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes…"

"NO!"

"Yes…"

"NO!"

Silence.

"Yes!"

She smiles innocently. It was fun to piss Ram off. Ved and Jay were wrong; there was nothing to fear of Ram.

"What're _you_ afraid of, Ram?"

Leigha's question caught him off guard. "What?" he asked angrily.

She smiles. "What're you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Ram"

"No, I am not"

Leigha smirks and glances at him. "Then your eyes are lying"

Ram doesn't say anything. If Java had been there she would have shut her up.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Ram. Like…. Ved! Ved, what're you afraid of?"

Ved stops from his work and looks up, embarrassed. Ram smiles, he wants to hear what Ved's answer is. Leigha looks at Ved and he reads her eyes. She wants him to lie, but reply nonetheless.

"Spiders," Ved mumbles. Ram laughs loudly. Ved winks at Leigha and she smiles.

"You see?" Leigha asks Ram. She leans her head back on the chair, looking up. Ved flips a switch that makes the wires on Leigha's skin jump, causing her to wince.

"Maybe that's your fear, my dear, Leigha: pain"

Leigha looks over at him.

"Or maybe it's a fear of _dying_"

He is trying to scare her. It wasn't working. Ram was just being daft. She smiles.

Ram starts to think. He was getting arrogant and started to think maybe she was afraid of him. She knows what he is thinking.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ram!"

He frowns.

"No, You are not my worst fear," she says flatly.

He stares at her and grins evilly.

"Nope, still not my worst fear"

Ram frowns as Ved laughs. Ved coughs, trying to disguise his outburst. They all know that machine isn't going to work. Ram isn't ready to give up yet.

Leigha starts to hum. It is not a certain tune, but it soon finds it's way into Ram's head. It's repetitive and catchy. She continues to hum.

"Stop that!"

She smiles and hums louder. Ram leans over and grabs her throat. She reaches her hand up and grabs his throat. She smiles. He isn't applying pressure to her neck, but she is. She watches his face slowly turn purple. She isn't cutting off his air supply, only the blood flow.

He grips her neck harder, making her breaths shallow. Ram isn't used to doing things like that. Neither was Leigha actually, she had just learned well. Finally, Ram released his hand from her skin angrily and she did the same.

Leigha reaches up and rubs her neck where his fingers had been. She can see Ved smile off to the side. Both Leigha and Ved wonder why Ram hadn't used his stun-gun bracelet like all Technos had.

Leigha chuckles and smiles.

"You're still not my worst fear"


	21. Chapter 21

"You still love her?"

Lex frowns. "What?"

"You do, huh?"

Lex turns to look at Siva. He knows what she's talking about but he wished he didn't. He didn't want this conversation to come up again, and it had.

"Siva, doll, we've been over this..."

"No we haven't, Lex! All that we know is that Tai-san left and you've always loved her, I was just.... a _fling_!"

Lex just stares. He opens his mouth to oppose.

"No, Lex! I'm right! You love her, you've always loved her. If I were wrong, you wouldn't be so wrapped up in finding her again. And as soon as you have her once more, I'll be forgotten and useless. I left Ram and risked my life to be with you and now that I have, you're thoughts are running off after some other woman. There was no point in I falling in love with you-"

Lex stands up straighter.

"Siva, babe, I-" he pauses and smiles, realizing something, "You love me?"

Siva scoffs. She was angry and wasn't in the mood not to be.

"You've known that, don't pretend you don't"

Lex took a step back, still smiling.

"Yeah, but I've never heard you say it before, I don't think"

She rolls her eyes. "So? What does that have anything to do with it? Don't start on another subject!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, you're not"

Lex didn't know how to respond to that. He was in some deep shit with Siva. He wondered if he was the only one in a complication right that moment. He thought of Leigha especially because he didn't want to think of her. He remembered how she was stuck at that place. He swallowed. He was now regretting what he said, well, thought, about him not caring if she was dead.

Siva saw his face and mistook it for thinking about Tai-San.

"Lex," she says apologetically, shaking her head, "I _do _love you, but this is all just getting too complicated for me."

Lex frowns.

"Lex, I just can't keep risking my feelings like this-"

"What do you mean?!"

She sighs. "I love someone who loves someone else...". She hopes her statement would clear something out. "I'm sorry, Lex"

"No, you're not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't be leaving right now..."

"I'm not leaving, this is my home. We just can't be together anymore..."

"So, even though I love you, we can't be together anymore?"

"You don't-"

"I know, I know, 'Tai-san'! I just have something to square out with her. You know, make all my feelings about her go away. You're the only one I want feelings for..."

He smiles, hoping she'll forgive him. She just stood there, her face solemn.

"And?"

His smiles drops. "And??"

Siva smiles and steps over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"And that's enough for me"

He smiles.

"For now, that is," she says, smiling then kissing him.

* * *

sorry, not one of my better chapters. be sure to review!


	22. Chapter 22

Jay tries not to think about Leigha, if he thinks about her, he may say something about her. Ram already knew that she was special to Jay and the Mall Rats and he was already planning on using her to his advantage.

But still, Jay wants to know about her, where she is, if she's okay. He shakes his head, trying to erase the idea. Also, he doesn't know what hell she may be going through.

"So, Jay, how are we feeling this day?"

Jay turns to see Ram in the doorway, coming into the room. He nods and turns back to his computer, pressing a few buttons. Ved has just sent him an electronic message: _"Don't look now. Don't listen to Ram. I'll explain later"_.

Jay turns his head towards Ved and his computer. Ved doesn't look up and another message flashes on Jay's computer: _"Just trust me on this. For once at least."_

Jay smiles and shakes his head.

"Well," says Ram, "I think I may have something that will...spice up your mood..."

Jay rolls his eyes and sighs. Ram smiles; he expected that reaction. He snaps his fingers over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Jay turns his head to see two Technos dragging in Leigha.

She grumbles and shoves them away. They temporarily let her go but then took control over the situation once more. Leigha rolls her eyes. She looks up and momentarily meters Jay's gaze.

Jay's eyes almost show panic and concern. Leigha doesn't shake her angry expression. Hay doesn't know why. Jay takes a breath and snaps out of his trance.

"What are you doing, Ram?" he asks sternly.

"Well, I am planning on intensifying Ved's new program... I'm sure you would love to either witness or take part in it...?"

Jay's unsure. "What is it this time?"

Ram smiles. He wants Jay to agree without knowing what he approving to. 'That," he says, "you will find out later."

Ram nods his head towards the two Technos holding his newest captive. They nods back and the remove her from their presence.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Ram stops and smiles. _'Finally!'_

"Why do you care, Jay?"

Jay doesn't say anything. Even though Ram may know it, Jay wont admit it; not for anything.

* * *

The two Technos shove her into a room; a new one. She pushes them away and they close the door behind her.

She's surprised; it's actually a decent room. '_Ram's gotten generous.'_

There was a dresser and a bed, even a mirror. Leigha sighs and goes to sit on the bed. It almost chills her to think about whose room it had once been.

After a few minutes, she hears a key slide into the lock and she hears the lock snap open. There is a few seconds of hesitation and then a knock comes. Leigha stands up and, without announcing or saying anything, the door is pushed open.

Leigha is relieved, almost happy. Ved stands in the doorway smirking. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

"What's the news today?" she asks. Ved smiles uneasily.

"Jay found out about the program, didn't he? I _knew _he would figure it out, especially with Ram practically spelling it out for him..."

Ved sighs. "He didn't find out and, anyways, I sent him a message just before Ram starting talking and told him to ignore everything."

Leigha smiles but then it soon fades away. "But he will find out eventually, won't he?"

Ved shrugs. "I don't know."

"So, when is my next reality space adventure?"

Ved twitches. "In a few minutes, actually..."

Leigha bites her lip. '_Damn.'_

"Does Jay know about it?"

Ved gulps. "I heard Ram speaking to him about it, I think Ram wants him there."

Leigha remembers what Ved had said during one of their last conversations:

_"Ram knows that by using you, he'll force Jay to do something. He's already looking for an excuse to let Jay go. Letting him go while almost torturing you, is the best way he can think of doing it"_

"Do you think this is the part where Ram tries to get Jay to do something to make him go?" she asks.

Ved nods. "Most definitely. I said it a while ago, and I'll say it again, letting Jay go while he watches you being tortured is the best way Ram can do it. He'll finally accuse Jay of having too many feelings for Virts and make him go. Jay won't go, though."

"You think so?" she asks honestly.

Ved nods again.

"Ved, whatever you do, you can't let him do anything. If he does, you have to get him the hell out of here. I know Ram's thinking more than just letting him go; he'll 'delete' him."

Ved blinks. He hadn't thought that much into it before. There is silence. Both of them are thinking.

"What if I blow the system?" Ved asks abruptly. "That would solve everything..."

Leigha frowns. "Then Ram will get off on you. You're the only person to blame, you're the only one who knows about all this..."

"So?"

"So, now if you do that, instead of Jay being 'deleted', it's you!"

Ved almost laughs. "Right, it's okay for _you_ to risk yourself but not me?"

Leigha gives him a grim look. "Ved, Jay won't forgive me if something happens to you. You're his brother. If you die, that would only solve things once. In time, Ram would find another guy and the same thing will happen again. But it won't be the same, we won't have you around to figure everything out."

Ved shrugs and then nods. She had a point.

"So what do we do?" he asks. She shrugs.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it."

Ved nods. Leigha starts towards the door. '_No point in delaying it. It's bound to happen sometime.'_

Ved follows her out the door, locking it again behind them. They begin to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Ved?" she asks, her voice playful.

"What?"

"What do you think my worst fear should be this time?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Jay!" Ram called out into the hallway, "why don't you join us?"

Jay sighed and turned towards the room. He had been passing by, on his to the Mall. Rather than anger Ram, he complied with his orders. He stepped into the room and noticed Ram, Ved, and one other person with a reality space headset on in the room.

Jay stood in the doorway when Ram looked up and said slowly, "Close the door, would you?"

Jay sighed and closed the door, stepping into the room more.

"Sit," Ram ordered. Jay noticed a chair in the corner of the room and went towards it.

"No," Ram said. Jay turned, his expression blank. He did not care for witnessing reality space experiments.

"Here," Ram motioned to the chair next to the person with the headset. Ram smiled. Jay gritted his teeth and went towards that chair.

He sat down and wondered who the person to his left was. He looked up at Ved. Ved gulped and shook his head under his brother's gaze. Jay frowned and tried to figure out what Ved was trying to tell him.

"Now," Ram made a motion as if he were shooing a fly, "none of that..._brotherly '_psychicness'! I don't need you two communicating without my knowledge."

Ved sighed and rolled his eyes. Jay laid back in the chair.

"What's going on, Ram?" he finally asked.

Ram only smiled. "You shall soon see."

Ram turned his gaze to Ved. "Are we all set up?"

Ved nods grimly. He'd rather be anywhere else in the world than that room right then. Ram wanted to enter Leigha in Reality Space, but he just didn't know who else he would put in there with her. If it had been personal, it would be himself. But it wasn't.

Ram settled for Jay. '_That's it!! Jay versus Leigha!! Let's see if he wimps out and lets her win so she won't be punished or whatever he thinks will happen...'_

Ram smiled. '_I am _such _a genius!'_

"Do you have it all up and working?" Ram asked Ved.

Ved nodded, punching a few buttons on the machine. Jay still had no idea what was going on.

"You partner, Jay," Ram started, motioning to the person beside Jay, "for this little...experiment...I'm sure you are very familiar with..."

Ram smiled as he lifted the headset off of the person. Jay's eyes widened and his breathing stopped. '_Damn him!'_ he thought.

Jay looked Leigha over, not knowing what he was looking for. She looked fine, her body, that is, but when he reached her eyes, he knew things weren't as fine as they seemed. Of course they weren't!

Leigha rolled her eyes at Jay's shock. She felt the need to lean over and slap him across the face. He should know better than to reveal emotions to Ram. She kept her gaze cold and uncaring. Jay felt as if he wasn't sure if he was looking at the same person.

Jay quickly turned his head to his brother, Ved, his face angry and confused. How could he have let Ved allow something like this!? Ved knew how Jay felt about those sort of situations...especially this one. Ved gave him the same look that he had years earlier, when he kicked Jay under the table during Christmas dinner when Jay forgot that he 'wasn't supposed to' mention Ved's failing grades in school.

Ved shook his head slightly at Jay, trying to tell him not to show any emotion and that there was nothing he could do at that time. Ram noticed. He smiled.

"Ved..." he called, not tearing his gaze away the unmistakable look on Jay's face.

"Yeah?"

Ram finally moved his gaze; he smiled wider. "Switch the program," he commanded.

Ved looked up, eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked with a small laugh. He thought Ram was joking. It had taken Ved _forever _to finish the latest project; there was no point in changing it now. On the other hand, it was getting Leigha and Jay out of an uncomfortable situation.

"What do you mean?"

Ram gave Ved a harsh look and said sternly, "Upload my new file. It should be easy enough for you to find it."

Ved only grumbled in response at first. He then clicked on a new folder on the desktop, opening it. It didn't have a title- it didn't need one. He opened it and it began to load. It beeped each time it loaded ten percent. After three beeps, Ram said, "Good."

Ved looked at Leigha with uncertainty. She shrugged. Jay looked to both of them, still confused. Leigha shakes her head. She's tired of Jay's stupidity. By now he should know what the hell he's gotten himself into in her opinion.

"What's going on, Ram?" Jay asks again. Leigha rolls her eyes. Jay's position is soon annoying Ram. He slips the headset onto Leigha's head and as he does so he explains.

"This new program is designed to tell me how hard my general is actually working compared to another person. It's a, well, a.... an endurance test, if you will. You'll figure it out when you get into the program"

Jay doesn't trust what he hears. Ram hands him a headset, smiling. He honestly doesn't want to go into Reality Space, but he has the chance to be in there with Leigha. He would be able to see what's actually going on. He slowly takes the headset from Ram and slips it onto his head, laying back in the chair. He hears Ram laugh as Ved pushed the last button, sending them in.


	24. Chapter 24

Jay looked around. He wasn't quite sure where he was. He glanced beside him and saw Leigha, she wasn't looking at him, she was staring straight forwards at the pool.

Leigha's eyes darted quickly to see everything. She could see Ram at the other end of the pool, standing there staring at them. In Reality Space, he had no need for his wheelchair.

Jay looked around again. It was the indoor pool section of a gym, sort of like the one his old high school had. There were banners and flags up everywhere, as if it was a swim meet.

She could see Jay out of the corner of her eye and she refused to look at him. She didn't want to screw up the situation even more.

"Ram," Jay yelled across the pool, his voice echoing, "What's going on?!"

Ram smiled. He planned the entire thing and it was going over nicely.

"An experiment, you understand. A series of endurance tests you will both complete. Should one of you fail this, there will be consequences placed up you-"

"You have _no _authority to do this!"

Ram chuckled. "I have every authority to do whatever I please, you know that as well as I do, Jay."

"What does this prove?"

"Whether or not you are really pushing yourself to your potential. You wouldn't dare let her take an advantage over you so she will escape the consequences and you will not- if either of you fail I know it is because of both of you. If either of you fail, you both will face the costs of it. And your punishment won't be the same, mind you."

He smiled devilishly at Leigha. Jay saw it and he hated the way Ram looked at her. Jay frowned and looked beside him at her in her bathing suit. It brought back high school memories to see her in her swim team bathing suit, looking just like she used to, before the virus, that is. Goggles, resembling those of her long-ago 'lucky goggles', dangled from her hand. He found that he, too, was holding a pair of goggles. He hated goggles.

"Also," Ram said, "There are two tests, this one and another. Each one is a specialty of one of you. One will be comfortable doing it and the other won't be, and vice versa for the second test. Obviously there will be an unfair advantage, but that advantage will be regained in the second test."

That explained a lot.

Jay studied her closer, seeing the way she seemed so relaxed. He knew that beneath her calm exterior, she was feeling something else. He stared at her eyes and face, his gaze slowly slipping from her face down her neck and throat. He smirked slightly as he saw her necklace that he had given her back.

He studied it even closer than anything else. It was a long, taut piece of string covered in small red beads, a cross hanging at the lowest point of the necklace. He remembered how long he had held that necklace, thinking of her, hoping he would be able to see her again.

He turns his gaze from her and back onto the situation at hand.

Jay took a deep breath. Jay doesn't know what the hell swimming has to do with pushing himself to his potential in the city. He's sure Ram is just using some excuse.

Leigha swallowed and waited Ram's orders.

"You will start at the first sound of the whistle, not stopping until I see fit to stop you. Ready?"

Neither of them answered.

"Ready?!" he yelled in a loud, angry way.

Leigha moved only her head as she looked over at Jay. The first instant he saw her move, he turned to face her.

"Don't hold back," she said quietly. There was no set emotion in her voice. Jay stared at her. She turned her head back toward Ram's direction.

"Leigha" he started.

"Jay?" she asked sternly.

"What?"

"Shut up and stop trying to figure everything out. It's just making it worse," she whispered.

"I'm waiting!" Ram yelled across the pool.

"Me, too," Jay mumbled under his breath. He looked over at Leigha as she stepped onto the starting block, slipping on her goggles. He sighed. "I guess I don't know you as well as I used to," he said softly, "Should I stop trying to figure you out, too?"

She didn't answer, she tried to act as if she didn't even hear him. Jay shook his head and stepped onto the starting block near him, preparing himself, sliding the goggles he detested on.

Leigha tried to focus on remembering her swimming lessons. Yes, she had been on the swim team more than once in her life, but you would be surprised how much information one could lose during a crisis such as the virus AND being tested on. She had forgotten most everything before, why should this be different?

She quickly glanced at Jay and just as quickly averted her eyes away. He noticed but didn't react. She waited for Ram's starting whistle. Even though she hated that bastard, she would comply with his rules.

Leigha waited and waited, staring into the water so hard and so intently, she almost was entranced by it, by the clear blue water.

They both heard it at the same time, the whistle, but Jay, not used to competitive swimming, was almost disoriented. Leigha, on the other hand, automatically dived into the water. It felt good to feel the cold-water rush onto her, her eyes almost mechanically closed as she hit the water. Although she had been wearing goggles, she did not trust them, she never did.

Leigha's mind flew from Jay, to swimming front crawl and reaching the other side of the pool. She tried to focus on reaching one arm out in front of the other, propelling herself along at a smooth pace. She didn't want to use all her energy like she would an actual competition, because she wasn't sure how long she would have to swim. '_Damn.' _

Jay was soon nearing the other side of the pool, not sure where she was. The feeling he had whilst he swam was like that of riding a bike, he hadn't done either in a long, long time.

For what seemed like hours, they went back and forth, from one side of the pool to the other, pushing themselves to the limit. For Leigha, it was like a standard swim practice; she had often had to swim at _least _one hundred laps in the pool, courtesy of her swim instructor.

It was different for Jay. Every stroke or so he took, he turned his head to the side to breathe. Every time he took a breath of air, he felt like his lungs were going to explode, as was everything else in his body.

Just as Leigha's fingertips touched the cold, hard surface of the side of the pool, she took a gulp of air and went back under the water, turning so that she came up facing the other side of the pool. All of a sudden, she heard a sharp whistle sound. She took two more strokes and heard a yell. She stopped and her feet found the bottom of the pool; it wasn't too deep, maybe up to her chest.

Leigha gasped for breath as she stood, pulling to goggles off her head. She wasn't sure which end of the pool was the one she had started at. She turned around, she saw Jay just coming up.

Jay stood up, water sliding down his muscular chest to the water that came up to his waist. He took a deep breath and took his goggles off. He then shook his head vigorously, trying to get the water out of his eyes. He was still trying to catch his breath as he turned towards her and shrugged, smiling slightly. They both looked to Ram at the same time.

Ram stood there impatiently. He was frowning. Leigha rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the pool Ram was at. She had to walk the entire length of the pool in the water. Jay was closer to Ram's side than she was. He got there faster.

Jay painfully lifted himself out of the pool, his arms left with little strength. Water cascaded down his well-built body and onto the floor. He looked over as Leigha placed both of her hands on the pool's side, preparing to pull herself out with whatever strength that remained in her arms. Jay walked over to her lane and extending his hand out in front of her, offering to help her out.

She gives him an annoyed look and rolls her eyes; she doesn't need his help. Leigha pulls herself out without his help and she stands up beside him. She gathers her wet hair in her hands and squeezes the water out onto the floor, then tossed it back over her shoulder.

She looked over at Ram and he handed her a towel. She frowned. She wondered where he hand gotten the towel and then she realized. It was reality space.

She grabbed the towel from him and he smiled. As she unfolded it she noticed that it was actually two towels, not one. She sighed and thrust the other at Jay. He wasn't paying attention and didn't grab it, making her shove it into his chest. He took it and smiled. She rolled her eyes. She kept telling herself that the faster things went to sooner she'd get out of there; with or without Jay's, or anyone's, help this time.

Leigha draped the towel over her form and looked at Ram. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrow like he was impressed. She didn't respond in any way. Jay stared at Ram angrily. Jay knew that even if Leigha never knew he was there, she was thinking that she should have high-tailed it out of there with Lex and Pride when she had the chance. To her, none of it was worth it anymore.

In her opinion, if Jay hadn't of been there, she wouldn't have been caught. Also, she wouldn't have been caught with him, provoking Ram's thoughts.

"Are we ready for the next challenge?" Ram asked them, well, rather her, with a smile. He clasped his hands behind his back She didn't respond, she just stared at him coldly and tiredly.

Ram nodded his head, still smiling. For him, this was entertaining. It was almost as much fun as watching Siva, Java, and Ebony at each other's throats like they did way back when.

"Jay, I'm not entirely convinced you are worth all the trouble of keeping you around. I'll give you one last chance to prove that you're worth it"

Jay didn't respond.

Ram turned to her. "And, Leigha, while pushing yourself to the limit, you ceased to look beautiful and your performance was lovely."

He smiled and raised his hand in an exaggerated flourish so close that he almost reached out and touched her cheek. Jay watched helplessly, almost thinking that she would let him touch her.

Leigha swiped his hand away quickly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. If she could help it, she was _not _about to let herself be added to Ram's list of wives. She wasn't awed with those who were already on the list anyways. He had obviously picked up on her name and had probably practiced _that_ line while pondering when he should blow the whistle. She wasn't impressed.

Also, who knows what germs reside on his hand??

_'Ram germs...BLECK!'_

Jay smiled. Leigha almost laughed at her own comment. Ram didn't let her actions bring him down.

"Well," he said, unusually cheerful, "We must be ready for the next challenge by now."

He snapped his fingers and all went dark. All just before Jay reached over to Leigha, taking her hand. She pulled her hand back. After everything, she wasn't about to let that happen. Even though she had resisted Ram, she wasn't Jay's either. She also reminded her self of 'Jay germs'. She softly giggled at herself.

_'I wonder what Ram has in mind next...'_


End file.
